Shadow of the day
by Kyd Wykyd
Summary: This is the story of Shadow a half robot have organic, who becomes friends with the Autobots and Sari. After an encounter with Bliztwing, Shadow starts acting weird and disappearing in the middle of the night and reappearing late in the day. Is Shadow hiding something from them?
1. Chapter 1

This story happens after the autobots saved Detroit from that bug experiment that ended up eating Prowl.

Hey, What's up? My name is Shadow; I'm live here in Detroit and I have to find the Autobots. Why? Well, I need there help, you see, I'm not completely human or organic as they say. I found out when I was hit by that bug thing and crashed into a wall. You see, I looked down to my arm, and it, robotic. That's why I'm trying to find them; I need to find out what I am. One-way to find out where they are, Sumdac Tower.

* * *

><p>* Inside Sumdac Tower *<p>

I was walking inside Sumdac tower when, "WHATCH OUT!"

"Wha…" was the only thing I could say, until, BOOM, someone pushed me and I landed on my face on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Sari, here let me help you up."

I flipped over; I shook my head and looked up. I saw a girl with red hair and pigtails, she had an orange dress with a white stripe in the middle, and she had tanned skin. She was smiling and was holding a hand out to me. I smiled and took her hand, and she helped me up. "Don't worry about it, I'm Shadow pleased to meet you."

We shook hands.

* Sari's POV *

I just met the coolest looking girl. She's a bit taller than my, she has pale skin, hazel colored eyes, she has a purple cap put backwards, and her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, only some strands of hair are visible on the front. She has a short sleeved black jacket, a purple t-shirt that lets you see her belly button, black shorts, long white socks and black tennis shoes, also she has these really cool black gloves that don't cover her fingers. Wow I sound really obsessed, she's just really cool. Anyway, I accidently pushed, but I helped her up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Shadow pleased to meet you."

"So, what brings you to Sumdac Tower?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm looking for the Autobots, I need their help." She said, I immediately got excited. " I know where you can find them, they're really good friends of mine."

* Shadow's POV *

Sari knows where they are, plus she's friends with them, awesome, my lucky day. Suddenly my phone rings. I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sari what's up? It's me Bumblebee!"

"Um. I'm not Sari, my name is Shadow, wrong number."

"Ups. My bad, sorry."

Then he hung up. Then Sari's phone ringed.

"Hey Bee!"

They started chatting, so I left. I can't waist my time like that, I have some autobots to find, I don't have all the time in the world. I left the building, and walked down the streets. It started getting dark, and I don't have a place to stay the night, streets it is.

Just for the fun of it, I started to climb up this building, dad taught me how to climb, fight, and parkour, it comes in handy. I was on the roof of this building and the sun was setting. If only my parents understood how important this is to me. It was nighttime and I continued to roam from building to building.

* Sari's POV *

Great I lost her, I was going to take her to the autobots, but then she just disappeared. I asked my dad if I could stay with the autobots and he said yes, so we are having a sleep over! I got to the base and put down my stuff. "Hey guys! Ready for a sleep over?" Just then the alarm went off. Great there goes my sleep over. Prime rushed inside the room.

"Autobots, we located Blitz Wing, transform and roll out! Sari you stay here, we need you to be safe."

"Why? Can I please go with you guys? PLEASE!"

"No, we need you to be safe." He transformed and started leading them away.

"Bumblebee please let me go with you guys."

"No Sari, you heard what Prime said."

"Please!"

"No!"

"You can trust this face."

"Fine, but I'm going to put you in a safe distance."

"Yes!" he transformed and I went inside, and we followed them.

* Shadow's POV *

I was on the roof of this tall building, looking at the moon. Suddenly I heard some sirens go off, and then saw four cars and a motorcycle go driving towards the highway. I started to follow them. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

I continued to follow them, but I was being left in the dust, but I still continued jumping building to building. Finally reaching the fighting scene, I watched from a nearby building. The autobots were busy fighting Starscream and Blitzwing, and they were winning. I was paying to much attention to the fight that I didn't see Starscream blasting the building I was on. When I realized what happened, the floor below me exploded and I started falling with a loud "Ahhhhh!" Suddenly I was caught by something and then I heard. "Don't vorry little organic, I got vou."

Then I realized that my rescuer was a Bliztwing. I tried to break free, but I couldn't, his grip was too strong. Then I turned around and saw his face, and then a white light blinded me, then all of the sudden an image appeared inside my head, like it was a memory.

* Epic Flashback *

_I was looking over a city from the sky. It was calm, it looked like a normal city, except, and it was all machines. Then I heard some laughter, and my eyes widened in shock; it was a younger version of myself, but instead of looking human I looked like a robot. Then from behind me came another robot, I immediately recognized it as, a younger Blitzwing, but he wasn't a Deseptacon. "Hey Shadow vait up!" _

"_I'm right here Blitzwing, can't you see!"_

"_Of course I can see you silly bot!"_

"_Cool it Hothead, I was joking!"_

"_Joking! I do love jokes! HAHAHA!"_

"_Yes Random, we know you like jokes."_

"_Sorry about that Shadow vou know I can't control them." _

"_I know Blitzy you don't need to apologize, you're my best friend_,_ and friends stay together no mater what."_

_ "No matter vhat."_

*End Flashback *

Blitzwing and me were staring at each other; we both saw the memory, and what happened. The fighting had stopped, and Starscream was captured, and everybody was staring at us. Blitzwing opened his hand, but made his palm flat so that I could sit on it and I did. "Shadow, it's vou. I haven't seen vou since the day."

"The day I left Cybertron. I don't know what happened, my memory is blurry and the only thing I remember from my childhood was that memory that we just saw." Before I could say anything else, Blitzwing brought me close and tried to hug me and not squish me.

"My friend I am glad that I've finally vound vou. I thought that vou vere lost in the middle of the universe, but vou are safe and online."

All of the sudden I started getting all of this memories and I couldn't keep track of them, they were to many, they were out of control. Blitzwing released me from the hug and I sat down on his hand. Then my head started spinning and then I heard a tic and I fell unconscious.

* Blitzwing POV *

"Shadow!" I noticed that she had vallen unconscious and panicked. Since I am no doc bot I called for help to the autobots. "Please help, me friend has vallen unconscious, I need vour help." They didn't hesitate, I placed her on the vloor and Ratchet came over and scanned her.

* Ratchet POV *

I scanned the girl and noticed that indeed she was cybortronian, but also organic, I wonder how that is possible. I never met anything like this. I located an overload in the memory file, and went straight ahead to fix it. While doing so, I noticed, that it was already tampered with. Then it hit me, somebody must have sabotaged these girl's memories, that's why she can't remember anything. The damaged caused was a little to big, I needed to take her back to the base.

"The damage is to big, I have to take her to med bay back in the base."

"Then I vill come too. She's my best vriend I von't leave her behind, not again. " Said Blitzwing

"But you're a deceptagon!" complained Bumblebee

"That doesn't mean I have to leave my vriend behind, vriends stick together no matter vhat." yelled Blitzwing

"That pretty loyal coming from a deceptagon." Said Prime.

"Not all deceptagons are evil. You're just too proud to understand, that being a deceptagon doesn't make vour personality evil." Answered Blitzwing

"Yeah, but it does make vou insane! HAAHHAAHAH!" answered Random

"Fine you can come, only if promise you won't destroy our base." Said Bumblebee

"Autobots transform and roll out."

We transformed, but I asked Bumblebee if he could carry Shadow, and he did, we transformed and went to base, with Blitzwing following us from the sky.

* Shadow's POV *

Where am I? All I remember was pain and then I think I blacked out. I slowly opened my eyes and was welcomed by a bright light that made my eyes hurt. After getting used to the bright light, I saw that I was in a room, I tried to stand up but my body hurt, so I laid back in what I guess was a bed an closed my eyes. Then I heard some loud footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw the yellow robot called Bumblebee.

"What happened?"

"Well your memory circuits overloaded, so we took you here to get you all fixed."

"Wait you know I'm half robot!"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's cool!"

"How did I get here?"

"Well after you glitched, I drove you here to get you fixed up. By the way I'm Bumblebee."

"I'm Shadow and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is it weird that I'm a half robot?"

"A bit, but don't worry, you can stay with us, we can be friends!"

Before I could answer another big bot came in and he was caring Sari. He put her down on this huge 'bed' I was in and she came over. And I sat up, to be able to talk to her.

"Omg it's so cool, you're so cool, and you're a half robot! Do you half any awesome powers?"

"I don't know?"

"Why are so small for a bot?" Asked Bulkhead

"I don't know!" I started getting annoyed with their questions, but they kept bombarding me with them. They wouldn't stop and now they were talking at the same time, and I started to have a headache, until I shouted, "STOP!" I from my hands came this purple lasers, and they pushed everybody into the wall. I looked down at my hands, there was a purple circle in the middle of my hand and it was glowing. Then my hands changed back, I kept starring at them in horror. Then the rest of the autobots came in and Blitzwing. They stared at me in shock; I turned to face them and said, "What's happening to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Transformers animated

* Shadow's POV *

I looked down at my hands, there was a circle in the middle of them and it was glowing purple. Suddenly, they turned back to normal. All the other autobots including Blitzwing came running inside, and they stared at what I did.

"What's happening to me?"

Ratchet came near me and scanned me.

"Yep, she's half cibertronian." He said after he finished.

"Then what do we do?" Bumblebee asked

"She can't go to the Decptacon base, if Megatron returns he vill kill her." Answered Blitzwing

"I think it will be a good idea, if she stays with us. We will be able to study her behavior and possible upgrade. Maybe we can see if she can fire those things at will." Said Prowl

"Thanks for the kind suggestion, but I'm nobodies lab rat!"

"Trust them Shadow, there are trying to help vou." Added Blitzwing.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like all of you, I can tolerate you guys and that's that."

"Then it's settled, Shadow stays with us." Prime commented

"Blitzwing, you should get going, the other deceptacons will be looking for you." I added

"Vou're right, I should get going." He stood up and started to walk outside.

"And not a vord about this to the other deceptacons or I vill crush vour circuits to pieces!" added Hothead.

He transformed and flew out, to the deceptacon base. Ratchet came close to me and lifted my arm and observed my hand. He put it down satisfied and walked to the screen and typed something. Then an image of a DNA strand appeared and Ratchet continued working on it. "I'm going to be okay right?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand how you have cybortronian circuitry and organic DNA. The weird thing is that your circuitry is cybortronian, but also it has some deceptacon circuitry in you."

"That may explain how you know Blitzwing when you were younger." Added Prime

"Yeah, that's the problem! If I knew him when we were both young, how come I'm not older, how come I'm not a bigger robot? This doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to make sense." Prowl informed. "How much of your childhood do you remember?"

"I remember some things in Cybertron, but here on Earth I just remember some things like, when I left home, when my dad taught me all of the skills I have know, but before that, there's a blank between the time I was leaving Cybertron and the time I was with dad. "

"Maybe you were frozen, like us when we crashed into Earth." Explained Bumblebee

"That may explain the age and size, but not how her parents got her." Said Ratchet who was still busy typing in the computer. "Do you remember where you lived, when you left and how your parents looked like?

"Now that I think of it, no I don't remember. This is scary, what's happening!"

"Just what I suspected, reprogramming. Tricky to do, can delete memory files, it programs you completely different. It sets you up to have to accomplish something; someone wanted you to meet us. The question is who? And why did they create you a fake past?" Ratchet stepped away from the screen. "This is the first time I come across something like this."

* Inside Deceptacon base *

"Blitzwing you glitch head, I you hadn't been busy taking to that organic, we could have destroyed the autobots!" screamed Starscream.

"Vill vou calm vour circuits, it vasn't any organic, it vas Shadow, our vriend. Remember her, she vas our best vriend?"

"Impossible Shadow disappeared when were young, we never saw here since, and you say she was that organic. How can you be sure?"

"She remembered somehow. She recognized me, maybe if vou see her, vou vill believe me."

"Where exactly is she?"

My head turned around and became Random. "Vell she's vith the autobots of course. It's the only place that she vould be save."

"WHAT! She's with those stupid autobots! How come?"

"Vell they took her there."

"And you let them."

My head turned into Hothead. "Do vou have a better idea vou puny bot, if Megatron returns and he vinds out, he vil kill her!"

"Yeah, but he hasn't returned. Anyway their base is better for an organic to life in, ours is just inside some mine. "

My head turned back to Icy, "Vou are right, they vill take good care of her, and vhen she gets fixed and vinds her true form, she vill join us and ve vill be vriends again."

* Autobot base *

"So you're staying here? Awesome! You get to life the the autobots and they can help with your powers and maybe latter you can go with them too fight deceptacons."

"Stop! I didn't say I was going to join them, I'm thankful for their help, but I'm going to be a neutral, I don't want to join sides, it's just going to make thinks worse between us, you know I have deceptacon circuitry in me, but I don't want to be nor a deceptacon nor autobot. I'm not ungrateful, I'm thankful for what your doing, but I don't want to join you, and maybe we can be friends to start.

"Yeah, we should start with that first instead of going to join teams straight away. That's a better idea, right?"

"Right."

Then we started laughing, after that Bumblebee came in and saw us laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Hey Bee, can you help Shadow on figuring out how to work her laser shouters?"

"Sure, come on Shadow, this is going to be fun."

I stood up and climbed down the bed and followed Bumblebee outside.

"Okay, so how do you think you activated your lasers last time?"

"Well I was getting annoyed of all this questions, so then I yelled stop and well that happened."

"Okay. I think were going to need Prowl's help with this one. Come."

I followed him back inside and he knocked on the door.

"What is it now Bumblebee?" Prowl grumbled

"Um. I need a little help on finding out how Shadow's lasers work."

"Fine." Prowl sighed.

The door slipped open and Prowl walked out and lead us outside.

"The first way of doing this is, how you did it the first time." He explained,  
>"The first time was out of anger." I replied.<p>

"Then you have to feel anger, but don't let it out, make it travel through you and come out in the form of the laser." Prowl explained

I nodded and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I shut my arm out and the laser came out if my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a hole in the wall in front of us.

"Impressive. Do you think that you can do it with your eyes open?" he asked

"I can try." I thought about what made angry, my confusion. I stretched out my arm and shot a laser. Then I shot another, I started to get the hang of it, and it wasn't that hard, it was pretty easy.

"Well we found out how to work your lasers, now all you need to work on is your aim. Bumblebee can help you with that." Prowl started to walk away.

"Thank you Prowl, for your help."

"You are welcome."

He walked back inside without saying another word, and then Bumblebee followed him. Moments later he came back with empty oil tanks, and he started to put then in random places and then he walked next to me.

"Okay, we both can work our aiming skills by shooting the middle of these tanks."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah I know! Wait were you being what you humans call sarcastic?"

I laughed and shut at a tank. "You'll never know."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Transformers animated

* Shadow's POV *

After target shooting with Bumblebee, we went inside and Sari was busy telling Bulkhead about movies. I made my way to the corridor; I should get to know this place better if I'm going to live here. Why do I have to live her? It's not fair, just because I'm a half robot doesn't mean they can keep me with them. Maybe I can sneak away and leave Detroit? But what about Blitzwing, he won't be too happy that I left. Somehow were childhood friends, and that's weird, but all of the sudden I remember it all, like all my life was a dream. Maybe Bumblebee was right; I might have been frozen for some time and ended up like this. I hope that I find out soon or I will try to find information my way and with these cool powers, it's not going to be pretty.

"Hey Shadow! Want to play some video games?"

I turned around; Sari and Bumblebee were sitting on the couch waving a joystick in the air.

"What game?" I asked

"Only the best game ever; Galactic Ninjas 4! I always win!" Boasted Bumblebee

I smiled, "We'll see about that!" I ran to the couch and sat down and grabbed a joystick.

"3..2..1 FIGHT!" the game began

Bumblebee started winning, but I started to catch up, he doesn't know what's coming his way.

* Bumblebee's POV *

Beat me, no chance on that, what she doesn't know is that she's fighting against the person who beat all of the bots in this base. (Except Prowl, he didn't want to play.) I'm just waiting for the right moment to activate my super power and win this game; she'll never see it coming.

* Shadow's POV *

Amateur, he thinks I don't know what he's planning, he's obviously trying to make me win, and just when I'm about to, he will activate his super power which would put me K.O. It's time I show him, whose he really against. "Jump, double click, right kick, hand block, TRIPLE PUNCH!"

"K.O!"

"Yes! In your face! I beat the unbeatable!"

"How did you know that move?" Asked Bumblebee still shocked that I kicked his ass in video games.

"Learned it from a level 98 Space Samurai."

"No way level 98! How did you get someone on that level to teach you?"

"It only took a bet."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure it's super easy, see. First you jump, then double click the A button, then right click, do a level four hand block, and end up with a triple punch, which you activate by clicking the buttons A and X at the same time, and there you go, you just learned, The Five Servos of Doom!"

"So cool! I demand a rematch!"

"Bring it on!"

We started another round and this time he tried to do the move on me, but I blocked using an enchanted block, anyway I beat him again, he demanded another rematch, but it was Sari's turn to play. She's actually really good at this game, but I just won the title of the Unbeatable, I don't mean to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool. At least I had my head taken away from the subject that my childhood was a lie and stuff, it felt good to play video games.

"Come Shadow, I have to show you your room, you don't know how awesome it is to have another girl to hang out with!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

I got up and ran after her, I followed her through a long hallway and then we stopped in front of a door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. To my surprise the room was clean and organized, my bed was a big tire, it was laid down on the floor and in the middle of it was a mattress, some covers and a pillow. I smiled, looks like I don't have to sleep in the streets anymore. Sari pulled my to the edge of the bed and we both sat down.

"So how do you like it?"

"It's awesome, I've got to get some stuff, to make it more homey, but that's my problem. Thanks Sari, this is amazing, well now we can have proper sleep overs!"

We laughed, I sighed, it felt good to be somewhere where you feel safe. Speaking of sleep, my eyelids were slowly beginning to close themselves. Sari noticed this and got up.

"Well it's late, and you should get some rest."

"Yeah, we've been awake all night, I think it's like 5:00 A.M or something."

"Yeah, my dad's going to be worried, I got to go. See you tomorrow Shadow."

"See you tomorrow."

She left and I turned off the lights. I crawled under the covers and laid my head on the incredibly soft pillow. I sighed and quickly fell asleep. At last I could rest.

* Inside dream/flashback *

"_Starscream, Blitzwing, were are you going?"_

"_Nowhere mom." _

"_Starscream don't lie to me, I know you two are going to see that friend of yours."_

"_No ve veren't!" _

"_There's no point in lying know, were caught."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, you can't see her!" _

"_Vhy not? She's our vriend." _

"_When you are with her, you three always end up in trouble."_

"_That's not our fault!"_

"_Then whose?" _

_The both stayed quite._

"_That's what I thought. Now stay here."_

"_But, ve can't leave her like that, ve're vriends and vriends stay together no matter vhat!"_

"_I understand, but I can't have you two always get in trouble. I'm going to talk to her parents."_

"_Vou can't talk to her parents, don't vou see, she doesn't have any. Ve are her only vamily." _

"_We bring her energon everyday and we keep her company."_

_Their mother looked at them with sad eyes and opened the door._

"_Boys, what do you think of having a sister?" _


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Transformers animated

"_Come here Shadow, don't be afraid, I'm Swiftwind, Blitzwing's and Starscream's mother. I just have to ask you a question. Is it true that you don't have parents?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I have another question for you. Do you want to be their sister?"_

_Shadow looked up and turned to face Blitzwing and Starscream, they both smiled and nodded. She then turned and face Swiftwind._

"_Yes, I want to be their sister."_

"_Then I'm your new mom, come lets go to your new home."_

_Shadow smiled and hugged her new family. _

"_Come on sis, we'll show you around."_

"_Vou are part of our vamily now, vou are our sister."_

"_It's awesome, I always wanted a family!"_

"_Well now you have one. Come along, we have to give her time to get used to her new home."_

"_I'll show you around!"_

"_And I vill help!"_

_The kids all ran together following their mother, to a house near the edge of the city. _

Shadow woke up startled, Blitzwing and Starscream were her brothers, and also she was adopted. Who was her mother and Father? What happened to them? She shook her head and got up from bed. She made her way to what she thought was the kitchen, finding that there was no kitchen or human food, she decided to practice her fighting skills that her imaginary dad taught her. Her opponent was a piece of scrap metal that she found.

She placed it outside and started punching and kicking the scrap of metal like it was a matter of life and death. She couldn't still get it out of her head. Finally she punched through the metal scrap. She placed it on the ground, her hands were hurting badly and so were her legs. She sighed, picked up the metal scrap and continued to hit it. She didn't mind that there was a hole in it, she just pretended like nothing was there. She continued to beat up the scrap, without noticing someone on the tree near her, who was observing her skills with great interest. After five minutes, she gave up. She picked up her piece of scrap metal and made her way inside. The only reason that her fists weren't bleeding is because of her being half robot, but there was some pink liquid was starting to come out, also her legs felt numb.

She came in and saw that the rest of the autobots were awake. She smiled, she was going to tell Ratchet about the pink liquid, but she was going to let then wake up first. So no one would ask, she left the piece of scrap outside, near the building.

"Good morning Shadow! So how's your room?"

"Awesome! Thanks Bumblebee."

"No problem! Hey wait a nanoclick!"

Shadow stopped dead on her tracks, she turned around and face Bumblebee.

"Shadow! You're losing energon, and lots of it! Look!"

She looked down and saw her hands and they were overflowing with the pink liquid.

"There wasn't that much before."

"Ratchet we need your help! Shadow's losing energon!"

Ratchet came in the room, still unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"Why are you worrying so much, I bet it's a small cut."

When he finally saw the energon his eyes went wide.

"By Prime, come here!"

Shadow quickly went with Ratchet to the medical bay. Ratchet picked her up and placed her on the huge metal table.

"How did you do this?"

Shadow faced the floor. Ratchet cleaned away the energon and wrapped around both her hands with bandages.

"Well, what happened?"

"I was practicing my fighting moves."

"And how come you lost so mush energon?"

"What's energon?"

"You organics call it blood, we call it energon."

"Oh. Well I was practicing on a piece of scrap metal?"

"And why did you do such a stupid thing?"

"I was trying to make my fists and legs stronger, so that I could fight robots, in case my lasers don't work."

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. He muttered under his breath something that Shadow couldn't hear.

"Well, you can go now."

"Thank you Ratchet."

Shadow slowly climbed off the table and made her way back to her room. She passed the TV room to tell Bumblebee that she was okay and didn't have to worry about her hand. Instead of going to her room, she went outside to take some air. She sat down near a tree, and stared into space.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

Shadow jumped, from the sudden appearance of the voice.

"My 'father' taught me, but it turns out that it was just a programming."

"Still, your fighting skills are quite impressive."

"Thank you."

"I was wondering that if you had proper training you have he possibility of becoming a cyber ninja."

"I would like too, but who can teach me?"

"I can teach you. I learned from the best."

"Prowl, I don't think I might be the finest of students, but it's worth a shot. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Okay, then see you tomorrow."

Shadow walked back into her room, the only place she could think for some privacy. She lay down on her bed, and thought about the resent events that happened. She was a half robot. Starscream blasted her off a building. Then saved by Blitzwing. Then found out that they were childhood friends. Then discover that she was frozen for some years and reprogrammed. Her childhood was a lie. She found out in a dream that Blitzwing and Starscream were her brothers, and that their family adopted her. Then that she bleeds something called energon and that she is now learning how to become a cyber ninja. And all of this happened in the course of one night and a morning. She turned around and found a clock and found out that it was 8:00 A.M. She groaned it was too early. She crawled under her blanket and closed her eyes. A short nap would do the trick. It would rest her mind about the events that occurred.

"_Wow, your house is huge!"_

"_You mean our house, you live here now." _

"_Yeah, ve must show vou vour room!"_

_They both lead her to a hallway. _

"_That one's your room Starscream and that one's your Blitzwing."_

'_Yeah, and this one's yours!"  
>The door slid open revealing a big room. It was very spacy; it had a bed, some drawers, a desk and a lot of room to play. A huge smile appeared on the small girl's face. She turned around and hugged them both.<em>

"_Thank you! It's perfect! It's the most amazing thing I've ever had! Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

"_Well I see that you showed Shadow her room."_

"_Yes! Thank you! Thank you Swiftwind! It's amazing!"_

"_You don't have to call Swiftwind, call me mom."_

"_Okay mom."_

"_Come along everybody, it's time for dinner. _

* End *


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Transformers animated

Shadow slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the unusual bright light, she got up and came face to face with Sari.

"Gah! Sari what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's 12:00 P.M sleepy head, get up! I came here to ask you something!"

Shadow groaned, she sat up and stretched and left the comfort of her bed. Sari was waiting by the door; she slowly walked to the door. Once there, Sari grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the TV room. There Sari and Shadow were alone.

"Where's everybody?"

"They're in a mission. Blitzwing's causing trouble downtown, they said something about not going easy on him."

"Shadow's eyes widened. She imagined Blitzwing laying on the ground badly damaged and offline. She shook her head to get the image out.

"We have to go with then!"

"Why? I know he's your friend, but he's also a deceptacon."

"Shadow sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"You can't tell anybody about this. Blitzwing, he's my brother."

"He's your WHAT!"

"My brother, his family adopted me, also Starscream is he's brother, which makes him also my brother."

"Wait, so your brothers are DECEPTACONS!"

"Yes. Keep it down some one is going to hear you!"

"We need to tell the others."

"No we don't!

"You said you could keep a secret. I'll tell them, when it's time. Right now we have to go help them, I don't want any of them to get hurt!"

"Well, the only problem is how do we get there?"

"Are you sure everybody left?"

"Not a 100 percent sure."

"Follow me!"

Shadow lead Sari into different rooms, hoping one of them was there, luckily Ratchet stayed behind.

"So Sherlock, how do we convince him?"

"Easy we say one of them is hurt and needs his help."

"Isn't that lying?"

"Maybe, one of them could be hurt."

Without saying another word, Shadow went inside and yelled to Ratchet.  
>"Ratchet, Sari just got a call from Bumblebee and he says that they're hurt and need your help!"<br>"Well what are you waiting for, hop in!"

He transformed, Sari and Shadow sat down and Ratchet started to drive to where the autobots were fighting. When they arrived, Ratchet transformed to robot form and went with the other autobots.

"So, who's hurt?"

"Ratchet, god thing you came, Bulkhead got his arm cut off!"

"Take it easy, show me where he is."

"He's right there!"

"Okay, what about his arm?"

"Well, he has it."

They both turned around and saw Random waving the arm around and laughing hysterically.

"Well we have a problem Bumblebee."

"Vhat's the problem big bot, need an arm? HAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, give me back my arm!"

"You can't get me, you can't get! HAHAHA!"

"Dude, do you ever take something seriously?"

"Vell, maybe this."

Just then he fired at Bumblebee, which got him frozen.

"Hey let me out!"

"Vou know, vou should chill! HAHAHA! Vhat's the matter, are vou vrozen in vear? HAHAHA! Frozen vou get it?"

"Blitzwing stop!"

Everybody turned around to face Shadow.

"Blitzwing give back the arm."

"No."

"Random, please."

"Vait! Did vou just call me Random? Did you just say my name?"

"Yes!"

"Vou should never say my name, never, not in front of them!"

Suddenly Random's silly face had turned to one of worry, he dropped the arm, and flew up in the air without transforming.

"Blitzwing wait! I have to talk to you!"

He continued to go up in the air, hopping to get away.

"Blitzwing wait!"

Suddenly the bottom of her shoe was feeling warm, and it continued getting hotter. Suddenly her feet blasted her into the air.

"I can fly?"

"Well it looks like it."

Then she tried her best to follow Blitzwing. Sure she was flying, but it was her first time, and it was quiet difficult. She had flipped and turned and almost crashed in a building before she got the hang of it. She steadied herself and followed Blitzwing, who was leaving her in the dust.

"Can this thing go any faster?"

Still going at her normal speed, a light bulb went on. She placed her hands by her side and blasted her lasers, (Like Ironman) which immediately made her go faster. She was catching up to him, when he suddenly disappeared. Then her hands and feet started to shut down.

"Huh?"

Then she started to fall down from the sky.

"Help me!"

She continued to fall, this time getting closer to the city ground. She tried to reactivate her hands and feet, but they wouldn't work. Then she screamed. She continued to fall, but she hoped that someone would catch her or safe her right now, but her thought were caught short, when she hit the ground.

"SHADOW!"

The autobots were driving towards the place were she 'landed' and Ratchet rushed over. She was laying still.

"She's still online, but not for long."

He transformed into a car.

"Bumblebee put her inside, slowly."

Bumblebee did what he was told and Ratchet started to drive to the base. The rest transformed and followed, Sari was being taken by Bumblebee.

When they got to the base, they saw Ratchet concentrating on his work. Sari, with the help of Bumblebee, went on the table. There she saw, that Shadow was badly broken. There she saw that under the human skin, were robotic parts. There was no blood, only the pink liquid known as energon. Her eyes were closed and she was paler. Her skin was almost white and her hair was almost grey. Her clothes were turning different shades of grey or black. Ratchet started to work faster.

"This is not good."

"What's going on? Is she going to be okay?"

"She's to young to join the Well Of All Sparks, but we're loosing her, we need what you humans call, a miracle."

Suddenly Sari's key started to shine.

"I forgot I had this, here, let me help."

Ratchet moved a side and Sari came next to her. She put her key close to her, and a place on her chest opened revealing a small keyhole. The key's tip change, and Sari inserted the key.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Transformers animated

A red light appeared shinning in the whole room. The part covering Shadow was getting brighter making it almost impossible to see her. Suddenly, a light much brighter than before erupted from where Shadow was lying down, blinding every one. Slowly the red light faded away leaving a very different Shadow. Sari removed her key from Shadow's chest and walked back. Shadow was much taller now, as tall as a teenager. Everybody was looking at Shadow with great curiosity. Then they heard a groan, and a voice that sounded a bit older than what it was before.

"Am I dead?"

"No, Sari just saved you."

"Then why do I feel like I got hit by a bulldozer?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't gone flying, you wouldn't have fallen from the sky!"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. How did Sari save me exactly?"

"Easy, I used my key!"

Sari held up her key in front of her, but her eyes remained closed. Her face was completely hidden away from the autobots. Her arms and legs were black, but they were outlined with some purple. The top of her head was black, but in some places there was purple and on top of her head her two cat-like ears that were purple. The thing covering her mouth was a light purple. Shadow slowly sat up and her mouth thing slid off and revealed that the bottom half of her head was grey, but with a line of purple in each cheek. Then she opened her eyes, shocking all the autobots, for they were red. They backed away a little, just in case.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"Your eyes, they're red, only deceptacons have red eyes."

Shadow looked at her arms, legs and chest and said,

"I don't have the deceptacon sign."

"But you don't have ours."

"So you think I'm a deceptacon just because I have red eyes?"

Nobody answered; they just stayed in an awkward silence. Shadow stood up and looked down at the floor, and walked to the edge of the table. There she activated her feet boosters and flew out of the awkwardness and into her room. She walked around and found a small radio; she picked it up and lay on her bed. There she turned it on and listened to the lyrics of the already started song.

'_Insides crying safe me now, you were there and possibly alone.'_

Shadow closed her eyes, and thought about the lyrics.

'_Do you feel cold and lost desperation? You build up hope but failure's all you known.'_

Yes, this time she did feel alone. Was she desperate? Maybe, to recover her past.

'_Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go, let it go.' _

Shadow did want to let it go, but how? She wanted to punch a wall, scream, and cry all at the same time. All of this happened to her why? She just wanted to be normal. If she could, she would go back to being frozen, living in a fake world. Why did someone free her from her icy prison?

'_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel, as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars.'_

Well, that did happen today. The key made this light, which turned Shadow into this, which made the autobots blind of their friendship.

'_You felt the gravity of tempered grace falling into empty space. No one there to catch you in their arms.'_

She remembered falling, nobody there to safe her, not even Blitzwing, not even the autobots, this song really relates to what just happened. Weird.

'_Do you feel cold and lost desperation, you built up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go, let it go.'_

Shadow blasted the radio. Well the song said to let it go, so she did. Well, not all of it. She punched the wall, a lot, and finally she hid under her covers, wanting to cry, but she couldn't, her stupid machine eyes wouldn't let her. So she just hid under her blanket.

* In the TV room *

"You GUYS! Look what you did! You made her angry!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yeah, you did."

"Prove it!"

"You told her she was a deceptacon!"

"Well she might be! Who knows?"

"You all should go apologies, you really pushed it."

"Why don't you go apologies?"

"Because I didn't tell her she was a deceptacon!"

"Yeah, but you didn't say she wasn't!"

"Fine, we all go. NOW!"

The autobots and Sari made there way to Shadow's room.

"What are you waiting for, knock."

"Me? You knock, you had the idea!"

"Fine."

* Knock *

"What do you guys want now?"

"Shadow, we just wanted to say, we're sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, for saying that you were a deceptacon."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I forgive you guys. I can't stay mad with you guys forever, so let's end this now."

"Great, just great."

"What is it Prime?"

"Sentinel and his crew, they are coming."

* * *

><p>The song is 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Transformers animated

* * *

><p>"WHAT! You have to kidding! Sentinel and his crew are coming!"<p>

"Yes, I know, I know."

"You could have said no!"

"It's not that simple Bumblebee."

"Of course it is Boss bot, you just say N-O."

"They're Ultra Magnus's orders."

"They could have gone somewhere else."

Uptimus face palmed, arguing with Bumblebee was pointless, and he always found a way to prove that he's right when he's not.

"I have to agree with Bee on this one."

"Not you now Prowl."

"The younglings are right, you know we can't stand Sentinel."

"Ratchet, guys, I understand that you don't want Sentinel here, believe me so do I, but orders are orders."

"Who's Sentinel?"

"Yeah, who's Sentinel?"

"Sentinel is a good for nothing, bossy bot who only thinks about himself."

"Great explanation Bumblebee. I couldn't have done it better."

"Shut up Prowl, not in the mood."

"We better stay out of this, come Sari, let's go to my room."

"Right behind you."

* Shadow's room *

"So Sari, do you want to stay here, for a sleep over?"

"Sure! It's going to be AWESOME!"

"Totally!"

"Hey, when are you going to tell them?"

"Definitely not when that bot is coming."

"Did you just say boy?"

"Of course I did, use your processor."

"Um, Shadow, you're starting to talk like them."

"Well technically I am like them!"

"You know, I've been wondering, what happens if I put my key inside you again. Do you think you would become like them?"

"Well there's only one way to find out. We have to see for our selves."

"Do you want to try it?

"If it means becoming how I was before, then, duh!"

"Awesome!"

Sari took her key, and placed it near, Shadow's chest. Then a keyhole appeared, and she placed the key inside. Shadow closed her eyes and then a red light appeared, covering her completely, making Sari unable to see her. Sari couldn't see a thing, but she could her a soft hissing sound. Then the light started to slowly fade away, Sari was able to see a bigger person sitting on the bed. Finally the light left and Shadow removed the key from her chest, and gave it back t Sari. Shadow was the same, except bigger, about the seize of Bumblebee, probably the same age too.

"So, how do I look?"

"The same except bigger. Uh, check what you can turn into!"

Shadow transformed into a motorcycle, and then into a small jet.

"Way COOL! You can turn into two things!"

"Thant's AWESOME! But I don't have wings."

"That's what makes it more cool!"

"What would the others say? What will my brothers say?"

"Don't worry about it, you look awesome."

"Well, maybe this is how I looked before, so I guess I'm back to normal."

"Yeah, that's why you should show yourself."

"Fine let's get this over with. Climb aboard."

Shadow placed her hand on the bed and Sari stood on it, then she raised her hand, near her shoulder and Sari hopped off and sat down on her shoulder. They made their way to the TV room, where everybody was. Just before entering, Shadow, lowered Sari to the floor, and she ran inside.

"Um, guys, I have to tell you something, well show you."

"What is it Sari?"

"You guys remember my key right? Well, I kinda inserted on Shadow to make her how she was before."

"Speak up kid, I can't hear you."

"Shadow, come out please."

Shadow slowly walked inside the room and everybody's eyes widened.

"Hey guys."

"Shadow what happened to you?"

"Well, I asked Sari to use her key on me, so I became how I was before. Cool right?"

"I'm not sure it was the best thing to do."

"It's okay Prowl, I can train properly now, and you don't have to be afraid of squashing me. I am how I was before. I wanted this, to be 'normal'. Plus I have theses."

Shadow pulled out from the back of her legs, near her ankles, two ninja daggers. Once in her hand, they glowed purple. Then she put them back in their place.

"Shadow, it's awesome that you have your form back, but you are going to have a problem with Sentinel."

"Why?"

"Because he might think you are a deceptacon."

"Well I hope for his sake that he doesn't."

"Hey Bee, I'm your height!"

"Yeah! That's cool, we can race! Up for the challenge?"

"You're on!"

"Sari, you can ride with the winner."

"Not for long loser!"

"Not so fast you two, Sentinel says, he will be landing soon, and that he wants to see all of us."

"He always has to ruin everything."

"Slag it. Now I can't kick your aft."

"Well Sentinel has to hurry up"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Transformers animated

"Well I'm not going to be there when this Sentinel comes, I'm going to try to fly low, and maybe higher, if I can do it. Have to get used to it, I guess."

"Can I drive, I don't want to be there too."

"Fine, Bumblebee and Shadow, you guys can go, but the rest have to stay here."

Both bots ran out as soon as possible. Bumblebee transformed into his car mode and Shadow to her small jet mode. Bumblebee drove away and left her in the dust. Shadow instead of going after him, she started to fly higher and higher in the air, testing her limits. Finally she settled at the height that a normal airplane would. She spotted Bumblebee and went closer to the ground, and was soon, next to him.

"Race you to the base!"

"You're on!"

"Last one there is rusty glitch head!"

"Hey you're cheating!"

"Can't hear you, going to fast!"

"But you're a plane!"

"Fine?"

Shadow got close to the floor, and transformed into her motorcycle mode, and was racing right next to Bumblebee. They were both head to head, and they were trying to beat each other.

"You're not bad for a beginner."

"Thanks, you're not as slow as I thought."

They continued to drive, and they were halfway across town, when they both saw something blocking the road. They both transformed into robot mode and hit their breaks as fast as they could; luckily they stopped in time, avoiding a crash with the item. They turned around and saw their team standing behind them.

"Guys why are you here?"

"Well, Sentinel's ship just landed and you're right in front of it. There's no point in running now, come here to greet Sentinel when he gets out."

Both bots groaned and stood next to their team. As soon as they got there, the door of the space ship slid open and a ramp slid out connecting the ship and the ground. A bright light was all that could be visible, and four silhouettes. Two the same size, a big one, and one almost as big. The silhouettes made their way out of the light and continued till they were in front of the group. Before anybody could say anything, the bigger bot screamed,

"Deceptacon!"

Which made the other three bots run towards Shadow. Before they could get to her, she transformed into her jet mode and flew off as fast as she could.

"Sentinel, that's not a deceptacon, that's."

"Stop right there Optimus, I know a deceptacon when I see on. Jettwins after it!"

Two bot, one orange and the other blue replied in union,

"Sire, yes sire."

The transformed into two jets and quickly began chasing after Shadow. The other bots transform and follow them.

* Shadow's POV *

I flew as fast as I could to get away from those bots. That big one only saw me for a nanoclick, and already thinks I'm a deceptacon. Then these two jets start chasing me, what's going on.

"Stop deceptacon!"

"By the name of the elite guard you are under arrest."

I didn't listen to them, and started to go even faster than before.

"If you don't stop, we will attack you!"

I continued any way. Then out of the blue, fire starts coming my way. I tried to dodge it, but failed and it hit me. I continued to fly. Then this harsh wind starts blowing and it pushes me faster, until I can't control it. I turn around and try to fight it.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not a deceptacon!"

"Liar!"

"You give me no other choice."

I started to blast them with my lasers, I hit the one than was causing the wind, and it stopped.

"Brother!"

Was all I heard before I turned around and flew away from them. I went close to the ground and turned into my robot mode. I hid in an alley, hopping that they wouldn't find me. Unfortunately the odds weren't in my favor and they found me, so did the autobots, well only Prowl and Bumblebee. I turned into a motorcycle and drove further in the alley, until I reached the wall. Lucky for me, the shadows were covering and only my eyes were visible. Prowl and Bumblebee blocked their way, standing in front of me.

"They are helping the deceptacon, they are traitors!"

"Let's get them!"

The four bots started fighting. The orange bot was fighting against Bumblebee, and the blue one with Prowl. Bumblebee tried to shoot one, but the bot dodged.

"Ha! You are too slow! You have to be fast, like fire."

Then the bot threw a fireball at him. Prowl was having more look. Despite the wind the bot was causing, he was causing the bot more trouble. I couldn't take it anymore, I hate when bots fight for a stupid reason.

"STOP!"

I yell, while shooting all four bots. They all hit the wall, and land on the floor. I come and stand in front of them.

"Stop, all of you. I'm not a deceptacon! Get that in your processors already!"

"It's a femme!"

"Not a deceptacon, but a femme."

"What's wrong, never seen a girl?"

The two bots stand up next to each other. The orange one-steps forward.

"I'm Jetfire."

"And I'm Jetstorm."

"And we are the Jettwins!"

They both said the last line in union.

"I'm Shadow, sorry for blasting you."

"No need to apologies, we should be the ones apologizing."

"We are sorry for chasing you and thinking you were a deceptacon."

"Apology accepted. We should get back to base, the others should be wondering were we are."

* My POV *

The four bots agreed, and they transformed into their vehicle modes, Shadow as a jet, joined the Jettwins in the sky.

"So, it's your first time on earth?"

"Yes, we are very happy to visit a planet with organics."

"Yes, this planet is very different to Cybertron."

"We're nearly there, it's that wrecked building over there."

They landed, Prowl and Bumblebee waiting for them. Once there, they went inside. There Optimus, Sentinel, another bot, and the other autobots were waiting for them.

"You glitch heads! The deceptacon is right there!"

That was the last nerve Shadow had.

"Okay, listen up chin head! I'm not a deceptacon! Get that in that stupid processor of yours! If you don't I will personally do it for you! And I promise it won't be a pretty sight! Understood?"

"Do you know who you are talking too?"

"Yeah, a stereotypical robot, with a chin bigger than his helm!"

That caused a few chuckles from the others.

"You listen to me here."

"No, I don't. In fact you listen to him! He's the boss here! Have a problem with that you deal with me!"

She turned around and blasted a wall, leaving a huge hole in the middle.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The other bots erupted into laughter. A femme youngling was pushing around the big Sentinel Prime, who took orders from no one. It was hilarious.

"Well youngling, how do we know you are bot lying?"

"Sentinel leave her alone."

"I want to ask her some questions."

"Fine."

"Who are your parents?"

"So, you want to know about my past?"

"Yes."

"Okay so I was born on Cybertron, and I don't know who my parents are. I had none. I lived in an orphanage for sometime, but I ran away. I don't know if I was born a deceptacon or autobot, but no one would take me in, because they all thought the same thing; I was a deceptacon. I had two friends Blitzwing and Starscream, we were the same age. They were deceptacon born, but they were my only friends. Later on, I wanted to leave Cybertron, so I went on this ship, and that's all I can remember. Then only two days ago, I find my self in a human body, with human memories. Then Sari, uses her key, and makes me robot, and then what I'm now. If you don't believe this part of the story, you can ask them. So any more questions Sentinel?"

"No, that's all I wanted to know, but we will keep a close eye on you."

"You still think I'm a deceptacon, don't you?"

"And I won't stop believing it unless you have an autobot insignia painted on you."

"Are you threating me? Cause if you are, I can leave this place and join the deceptacons. I have no trouble with that. In fact, I'm going out for some air, and don't any of you dare follow me, I'm not in the mode for this."

She transformed into her jet mode and flew off, them some moments later Jetfire started to walk outside.

"Hey Fire, where are you off to?"

"Following Shadow?"

"Didn't you just hear her?"

"Yes, but I'm curious."

"They have a saying for that here. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Then I'm happy, because I'm not a so called cat. Be back later."

He transformed into his jet mode and flew higher than Shadow and started to follow her, making sure he didn't make much noise. Soon they were flying over a forest.

"Geez I wonder were she's going."

Jetfire thought to himself.

* Jetfire's POV *

After a while of flying over the forest, we reached a cliff like mountain. I saw her transform into her robot mode and hover over the ground. She looked like she was calling out to someone, but I couldn't hear anything. I decided to turn into my robot mode and hid on a branch of a near by tree. Then I heard a twig snap.

* Shadow's POV *

I heard a twig snap behind me, and I quickly turned around. I came face to face with Blitzwing. I wasn't expecting this, so I let out a small scream. Turning into Hothead, he placed his servo over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Quiet vou glitch head or the others vill vind vou!"

When this happened I swear I saw Jetfire on a tree, but I most have been imagining it, because no one was there.

* Jetfire's POV *

That was a close one. She nearly spotted me. I wonder what she's doing here and with a deceptacon.

"Others?"

"Ja, I'm a deceptacon, I have partners."

"OH! Do vou vant to see the base? Ve can show vou around! It vill be vun!"

"Yeah! I'll love too!"

"Stupid Random! We can't show her the base, there are other bots in there."

"So? I'll get to know you more."

"I'm vour brother, vou already know everything!"

"Um, amnesia rings a bell? I forgot everything! I only get clues by my dreams!"

Wait a nanoclick Blitzwing's her BROTHER! I have to tell the others, it's for her safety, but I have to stay here, maybe I'll be able to get valuable information that will help us, by doing this.

"I know. Starscream doesn't though. He knows vou're here, but not that vou are a bot. actually how did vou become a bot?"

"Um, well, long story short, my friend used this key on me and tada, I'm a bot."

That is a long story turned short, anyway, I started to feel this ache in my chest all of the sudden, have to go to Ratchet for that one.

"Vell, vou look the vay vou looked before. And I'm happy vor that."

"What do you think brother will say?"

His face turned to the one that looked creepy.

"Don't vorry about him."

"Well, if I can't see the base, can you tell me your story?"

His face changed into the blue one, with two different optics.

"Vell, vou better take a zeat, because this is going to take a while."

She sat down on the floor and looked up at him, as to be asking to begin, I too wanted to hear it.

"Vell in the beginning there vas three different me. Hothead, Icy, Random, ve vere all independent and separate bots. Ve vere brothers. Starscream vasn't exactly our brother, he came after. And our mother, vell she vasn't really our mother, our creators vere killed vhen ve three vere just zparklings. "

* Inside amazing story telling/flashback *

_Vell, ve lived in an orphanage vor a vhile, the three of triplets, ve vere inseparable. Ve never left each other. Ve vere known as Hothead, Icy and Random, as vou already know. Vhen ve vere older, ve ran avay vrom the orphanage and joined the Elite Guard, hopping that ve vould belong. Ve trained there, and lived our lives there, until, in a mission to catch an escaped deceptacon, ve vere captured and taken to there base. There, ve vere help prisoners. Hothead, somehow managed to escape his cell, and he zoon vreed us both. Ve vere trying to find a vay out, but then, deceptacon guards started to chase us, but ve vought back. Ve managed to defeat all of them, that's vhat ve fought, until, one reached out and tried to shoot Hothead, but Random pushed him out of the vay, and got shoot instead. He got hit right in the spark chamber. Hothead carried him, vhile he vas ztill alive. He vas the youngest, and he sacrificed his life for Hotheads. He vas a very brave bot, I regret not taking him seriously. We managed to escape the deceptacon base, and we made our vay to our base. Time vas running short vor Random. The base vas empty, every bot was looking vor us. Ve reached our room, and ve laid Random in a berth. I vas keeping him company, vhile Hothead brought the All Spark vragment, ve found some years before. But before ve could place the fragment in his spark chamber, he died. Ve decided not to give up on him, so ve put the All Spark vragment in his spark chamber. And the last thing I remember vas a bright light. Vhen the light left, ve vere stuck in my body, but Random came back to life. Ve vere kicked out of the Elite Guard, so ve vere vorced to return to the orphanage. Later on ve vere adopted by Swiftwind our mother. Later on she adopted Starscream. And then vou._

* End of flash back *


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Transformers animated

* * *

><p>"<em>Later on she adopted Starscream. And then vou."<em>

* End of flash back *

"So, there was three of you in the beginning, but after an accident you three came together as one, but with your three different faces."

"Yes. That's vhat happened. I didn't tell vou everything, that vould make the story longer and more complicated."

"How old were you guys, when you joined the Elite Guard?"

"Ve vere, in organic years, seventeen. The mission vas one year later, so ve vere eighteen vhen the accident happened. Ve vere legal adults, but they ztill treated us like ve vere a child, mostly because of Random."

"So, how old were we when we were adopted?"

"UGH! I mixed the ztory up!"

"At least it vasn't me vault!"

"ZHUT UP VOU GLITCH HEAD!"

Blitzwing stood up and then his face started spinning non-stop.

"VHEE!"

"Vill..Vou.. Two..Ztop..Fighting?"

"Dizzy, I don't like the dizzy!"

"Then ztop. Trying to gain. Control."

His face continued spinning, but stopped occasionally when they wanted to speak, but not for long, for the others kept interrupting. Finally Blitzwing put his two servos on his helm and the spinning stopped, letting Icy in control.

"Vell, that's something I hope doesn't happen again."

"What did you mean, you got the story mixed up."

"Let me restart. Last time I couldn't concentrate, because two GLITCH HEADS kept trying to get control. As vou remember, ve vere vriends zince ve vere younglings. Ve vere both adopted by Swiftwind vhen ve vere younglings, know I remember, Starscream vas her own son. I don't know how I got this confused. Ve lived together since the organic age of ten. At seventeen I joined the Elite Guard, at eighteen the accident happened, I vent back home, and vou vere gone. There, that's the real story, I remember it vell."

"Ja, that's how it is Icy, vou got it vrong. I vas trying to tell vou, but vou vouldn't listen."

"Zhut up Random! I vas the one vho vanted to tell the ztory, zo shut it!"

"Will the three of you stop fighting? It's pointless now. I already know the story, the wrong version and the true version. So please stop fighting!"

"Zorry! I never meant to make vou angry! Please don't zhout at me!"

"I'm sorry Random, I didn't want to shout at you, at any of you. I was just annoyed about the whole screaming thing."

"Vell zister, it's time vor me to go. So vou don't have to go lucking vor me."

"Wow, what just happened?"

"Know vou can talk to me by my link. It's like vhat organics call a telephone, except it's built in your helm."

"Sweet! Thanks Blitzy! Well I call you tomorrow, if I can."

"Bye bye zweet zpark!"

He transformed into his jet mode and flew off. Slowly the branch Jetfire was on started to break, but he didn't realize until, THUMP, he fell of the tree and landed on the ground.

"Um, a little help here?"

"JETFIRE! What are you doing here?"

"UM, I was curious, so I followed you."

"Wait, so you heard all of that?"

"I'll answer you once you help he get these braches off of me."

Shadow walked over and pushed all the branches off Jetfire, and helped him stand up.

"Yeah, I heard all of it."

"So you know that he's."

"Yeah."

"You can't tell any bot. I don't know what will happen to him or to me. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Don't worry, I won't tell any bot. It will be our secret."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Shadow then hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how important this is to me!"

Jetfire was to busy blushing to pay much attention to what she was saying. When Shadow let go, they transformed into their jet modes and flew back to the base. When arriving they discovered, that they left for quiet a while. It was getting late quick. Sentinel and his crew were going back to their ship to recharge.

" Jetfire wait! Thanks, for not saying anything."

"It was nothing, you would have done the same thing."

"Yeah. Well, that's our little secret. We have to make it official. Here, you take your pinky and I take mine, and we cross them."

"I promise I won't tell any bot about what happened tonight."

"There, it's official, you can't tell any bot you made a pinky promise."

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Shadow turned around and was heading back into the base.

"Shadow wait!"

Shadow turned around, and Jetfire kissed her cheek. Before she could do anything, he activated his thrusters and flew off, but he looked back at shadow and waved. She waved back and ran back inside. She said good night to every bot and ran to her room, where Sari was waiting for her.

"So what happened?"

"What does it mean when a guy kisses your cheek?"

"Well obviously he likes you! It means he care a lot about you."

"Like a friend?"

"More than a friend. It means he wants to hold hands with you and see sunsets and the stars with you. Worry about you. In shorter terms, he loves you! Why do you ask may I ask?"

"Um, well just by curiosity?"

"I don't think so, Shadow, you're blushing."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Come on you can tell me anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"And you would tell nobody right?"

"Pinky promise."

"Fine, I'll tell you. So, I was saying good-bye to Jetfire, and I was making my way back inside the base. Suddenly he calls out my name and I turn around, and he kisses me cheek."

"Then what did you do?"

"Nothing, he left as fast as he could, but he looked back and waved. And I waved back."

"Awesome! Jetfire likes you, Jetfire likes you! Shadow and Jetfire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"

"Sari, stop it!"

"That's not all, that's not all, the baby's playing basketball!"

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's my turn to annoy you! Sari and Bumblebee sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"

"Hey! That's not funny! He's my best friend!"

"Know you know how I felt!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"So, Jetfire likes you."

"So, you like him?"

"No."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, I was lying."

"So, tell me!"

"I'll tell you, if you answer my question, without lying. Deal?"

"Okay, fine whatever, just tell me."

"Yes, I do like him back."

"This is so cool!"

"So, now you have to answer my question."

"Okay."

"Do you 'like' Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend!"

"Not that type of like."

"You mean like, like."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Nope. I only like him as my best friend."

"Okay then. We should go to bed. It's late and I have training early tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please review! I may not update soon, because of exams. :( Stupid exams * Shoots lasers *<p>

Any way hope you enjoyed the story so far!

Bye bye


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Transformers animated, but I kinda wish I did. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! Also sorry fro making things so messed up and complicated. If you have questions feel free to ask them. Thanks again guys!

**Thought**

_Common Link or flash back/memory_

* * *

><p>* Inside Elite Guard ship *<p>

Every bot was deep in recharge in the Elite guard ship. Not a sound could be heard, except the soft humming of the machines inside the ship. Every bot was deep in recharge, except for Jetfire, who kept himself awake by panicking.

**What did I do? What did I do? I just ruined every chance I had with her! She probably hates me! Did she return the wave? I can't even remember! What is happening to me? I did this without thinking, it just happened! I can't go back and se her tomorrow! How do I know that she's not trying to avoid me? I guess I have to wait until tomorrow and find out. What am I going to do?**

* Autobot base *

Shadow woke up with a yawn; she turned around and saw her alarm clock reading 5:00 A.M. Her eyes widened, but then went back to normal, and she got up from her bed, making sure not to make any noise, so she wouldn't wake the others. She activated her thrusters, making no sound, and flew her way in to the kitchen like area. There she landed with a silent thump. She grabbed a small can of oil and took a small sip, just to try. She ended up drinking a third of it.

She made her way to the roof of the base and sat down; her legs were in a crisscross way, her back against a random box, and relaxed. She took beep breaths and closed her eyes. Enjoying the first warm sunrays, with a small content smile. She had three hours to spear, so she enjoyed them in her own way. To any one it would look like she was meditating, but she was just enjoying being outside.

Well, time flies while you're having fun. When she opened her eyes, it was already 7:30 A.M. She stood up and stretched her arms and legs, feeling relaxed. Suddenly a wave of sadness hit her, which came out of nowhere. Her vision became cloudy and she fell to her knees, and her chest started to feel heavy. Then she fell face first on the floor of the roof.

* Inside memory *

_"Mother, vhere are vou? Mother?"_

_ Blitzwing was looking inside a house, which took a lot of damage. Its two floors were begging for repairs. The ground floor was the worst. It had holes on the walls; some of the walls were blown off, many things were destroyed. Same with the second floor, but it wasn't as bad as the second floor. _

_ "Mother please answer me!"_

_ His voice now sounding desperate; he heard a loud moan coming from the other room, and he ran towards it. _

_ "Mother!"_

_ In front of him was Swiftwind laying down on the floor, badly wounded, puddles of energon were formed around her. He went on his knees and lifted his mother's head._

_ "Mother please!"_

_ She reached out and placed a trembling servo on his cheek and wiped away an energon tear._

"_Blitzwing…You know I will always… be with you… I love…"_

_She turned grey before she could finish her sentence._

"_Mother please vait! Mother no vou can't leave me! Mother please! Please! Mother!"_

_He brought her lifeless body close to him in a hug, and he cried. His energon tears falling on her now grey face. His face changed to Random who was bawling, many more tears fell than Icy. He brought her face close to his and placed his forehead on hers. _

"_Mommy please! Please zhow me our zmile again. Please. Please."_

_The last please he said in a whisper that only he could hear. Then his face changed to Hothead._

"_Mother, I vill make the autobot vho did this to vou pay. I promise mother, I promise."_

_He, only let one tear leave, but that was all it took. Then many loud footsteps were heard, coming towards him. An autobot, red and white, came towards him, and placed a servo on his shoulder. His face changed to Random, and he turned his face around to see the autobot._

"_Please, youngling, you have to leave."_

_NO! I von't leave, not again! Vou can't make me!"_

"_Please listen to me! You have to go, or else they will make you leave, by force."_

"_They can try vhat ever they vant, I von't leave her! This is all my vault!"_

_His face then changed to Icy._

"_Please youngling listen to me!"_

"_NO! I von't listen! I von't let them take her away!"_

_Then two more autobots came running inside._

"_Youngling we have orders, come with us." One of them said._

"_NO!"_

_The two new arrivals then pulled Blitzwing away, and forced him to stand up. Then they held him by his arms, and started to pull him away from his mother's corpse, and outside the room._

"_Mother! No I can't leave vou! Not again! Mother! NO!"_

_* End memory * _

Shadow woke up with a start, her face stained with energon tears. She lost her mother, and she saw it, by Blitzwing's eyes. More energon tears came, but she wiped them away. She checked her clock 8:00 A.M. She was going to be late for training.

She activated her thrusters, and made a quiet decent. Once landing, she ran to Prowl's room, but stopped in front of the door. Shadow took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It slid open and Prowl stood in front of it.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I over slept."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that extra sleep, because we aren't going to start training."

"Wait. What!"

"You heard me. Instead you're going to fight against Bumblebee, to see were fighting skills are. We will see from there."

"Where's Bumblebee?"

"Waiting for us outside."

Prowl walked outside of the room, Shadow following him. They arrived outside where they were greeted by Bumblebee and the rest of the autobots, including Sari.

"I wasn't expecting all of you to be awake."

"Well, this is a special occasion."

Bumblebee, Shadow, make your way your the middle. The rules are simply, no off lining each other or destroying each other. The first bot to lie on the floor for five nanoclick looses. Ready? Set? GO!"

Prowl retreated to where the other bots were and observed the fight. Bumblebee was shooting her with his stingers, but somehow she managed to dodge them. Coming close to him, Shadow gave him a kick in the stomach, which pushed him away and made him land on his aft. He got up and ran towards her, stingers ready, he shot at her, and it hit her on her chest. Making her crash on the wall. She shook her head and stood up.

"You want the big guns, you've got them."

She then started trying to blast him with her lasers. He was having a hard time dodging them, but he still wasn't getting hit. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her helm, and she placed both servos on her head. Bumblebee took this chance and blasted her with both his stingers, blasting her into a wall.

Shadow groaned, but she then opened her eyes, and they were a darker shade of red. A sinister grin was painted on her face. Her servos had now claws and the end her fingers. She smiled revealing her teeth and four sharp fangs. On her back were now two purple jet wings and on her chest was a deceptacon insignia. The autobots eyes widened in surprise.

Shadow activated her thrusters and started to shoot him from the air. Finally one hit him on the back of the helm. Shadow flew close to the floor and towards him, and punched him on the stomach. Still in the air, she picked him up and flew a little bit higher and letting him fall and pushed him to fall faster with a kick on the stomach, and a powerful laser blats. He hit the floor with a loud smash.

Shadow landed on the floor and made she made her way next to the near unconscious Bumblebee. She placed a foot on his chest and started to load up an energy blast.

"Any last words autobot? You should be honored, your spilled energon will be the prove that my master's work wasn't done for nothing. All hail Megatron."

Before she could do anything, Ratchet lifted her up in the air.

"Shadow what's wrong with you?"

"Don't you see autobot? I'm finally free." She said in a sinister voice, much different from her usual voice.

She then somehow broke free from Ratchet's control, but stayed in the air. She turned around and saw Prowl coming towards her. She grinned and shot a laser at him, only to discover that he disappeared. Confused, she failed to notice that the real Prowl was behind her before to late, when he send her flying in to a near by wall. She got up and growled and them, but then her eyes changed instead of red, they were purple, but then back to red.

"NO! You won't imprison me any more! I'm free, there's nothing you can do about it!"

But her eyes continued to change color, as if, some one was fighting her, from the inside.

"NO! Stop it! You can't take me away! NO!"

Then her eyes went static and she fell face first on the floor. Her servos turned back to normal, and her wings, disappeared inside her back. Ratchet was busy fixing Bumblebee's injuries from the nasty fall he took.

"Ratchet, will Bumblebee be okay?"

"Don't worry Sari. He just has some nasty scrapes and a few tangled circuits, nothing to serious. Luckily that blast didn't hit him in the spark chamber."

"What did you think happened to Shadow?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out. There. He's all done, he'll wake up when he wants."

Ratchet made his way towards Shadow, and scanned her.

"Prime you should come and see this."

Optimus rushed over to where Ratchet was.

"Shadow, has two sides. The Shadow we know, and that deceptacon. But her sides are locked inside her processor; I understand why she said she was free. The Shadow we know was in control when we met her, but when Sari upgraded her, it was her deceptacon side's chance to break free. It managed to gain control until now."

Suddenly a bright light started shinning from the holographic image that Ratchet produced from his arm. He noticed this and looked down to see what was the problem, his eyes widened.

"Prime help me get her inside. NOW!"

Optimus picked her up and ran inside the warehouse following Ratchet.

"Ratchet what's wrong?"

"Her processor took some serious damage when, her personalities were fighting to take control."

"How much damage?"

"Enough damage to off line her, I got to work quick. Where's Sari? We need her key!"

"I'm right here Ratchet!"

"Hurry kid she doesn't have much time!"

Ratchet picked her up and put her in front of Shadow.

"Well, I hope this doesn't make her go berserk."

She placed her key on her chest and after a shinning light disappeared, Shadow got up filled with energy.

"Hey there autobots! What's hanging? He he. Oh! A fleshling! Hey there squishy! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Um, Shadow is you okay?"

"You silly bot! I'm not Shadow, I'm Glitter!"

"Glitter?"

"Yeah, like my paint job!"

They starred at her and saw that she was now white and pink, her eyes were pink and she looked like she was indeed covered in glitter.

"What happened to Shadow?"

"Well she got knocked out after her fight with Nightshade."

"Wait. Nightshade?"

"Yeah, the scary, crazy deceptacon one."

"So, if she's deceptacon, what are you?"

"An autobot of course! Wee!"

"You're an autobot?"

"Sure thing boss bot!" She said with a wink.

Then her paint job changed in a nanoclick showing Shadow, except her eyes were purple.

"What the slag was that?"

"Um, Shadow. You might want to take a seat.

* Time jump *

"So I have two other personalities called Nightshade and Glitter. One is a deceptacon and the other an autobot. Well, I guess I'm neutral."

"So, this personality is neutral?"

"Yes."

I don't know how it happens this fast, but her paint job switched to Nightshade.

"And if you autobot scum have a problem with that, you got to face me."

She changed once more.

"Bye see ya all later! Wee!"

She activated her thrusters and flew away full speed, Optimus and Ratchet stayed behind starring at where Glitter just was. Then Bumblebee came running in, covered in water.

"Guys, the Jettwins are here."

They two autobots just continued to stare into space, trying to puzzle back together what just happened in the last minutes.

"Guys, did you listen to what I said?"

"Sorry Bumblebee I think I missed it. What is it?"

"Well, the Jettwins are here!"

The three bots made their way to the TV room and found the Jettwins busy talking to Sari, who was sitting on Jetstorm's shoulder.

"So here on Earth we have many types of Holidays."

"Fascinating! What is the closest holiday from now?"

"Well that will be Thanksgiving."

'Thanksgiving? Is it the day were you say thanks?"

"Almost Jetstorm, it's the day we give thanks for what we have."

"And what do you do to give thanks?"

"Good question. Well, me and my dad have a big dinner, but I guess this year, we're spending it with the autobots."

"Uh, can we come?"

"Yeah! That will be awesome!"

"Hey Sari!"

"Hey there Bumblebee!"

"Sari, where are you?"

"Right here!"

Sari waved from Jetstorm's shoulder.

"Um, Sari what are you doing on Jetstorm's shoulder?"

"No worries! We were having trouble hearing her, so up here, we can hear her better?"

"Well, how come I can hear her, Jetstorm?"

"That's because you are used to hearing organics. We are used to hearing cybortronian, who speak much louder, but it might take some time to get used to."

"Yeah right!"

"Yes, you are correct."

Sari giggled, and Bumblebee and Jetstorm were looked in a glare fight, to see which one would back down first. Jetstorm's view hardened, making him look quiet menacing. Bumblebee did the same thing. Then out of nowhere Jetstorm released a death glare, which threw Bumblebee off his game, which made him soften his look.

"Ha!" declared Jetstorm.

Bumblebee growled at his defeat and walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know Sari, maybe he was just jealous of my flying ability."

"I don't think so Jetstorm." Sari giggled.

"Hey, Sari, you want to go for a fly?"

"You mean I can ride a jet? Heck Yeah!"

Jetstorm put Sari in his servos, walked outside and transformed into his jet form.

"Hold on!"

Then he flew up into the sky full speed.

"This is AWESOME!"

"So Jetfire you want to play some video games?"

"Sure thing Bulkhead."

* Back to Shadow, Nightshade and Glitter *

"Wee! I can fly!"

"**Of course you can fly you stupid glitch head!"**

"**Hey, stop bothering her Nightshade!"**

"**You're not the boss of me!"**

"**Yeah, but I know some one who is."**

"**No, you can't tattle tale on me!"**

"**Yeah, I can! You keep bothering Glitter and I'll tell brother!"**

"**Which brother? Only one is the boss of me and no one else!"**

"**Oh, I know who that is. So shut it or I'll tell big brother."**

"**Fine, but that doesn't mean I don't hate both of you!"**

Then she changed to Shadow and opened up the common link.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey there brother!"_

"_Shadow! How are vou?"_

"_Awesome! Can you tell my where the base is, because I'm on my way."_

"_Vait, vou can't come here!'_

"_Yes I can puny bot! Try to stop me!"_

"_Vho are vou calling puny shorty!"_

"_Glitch head!"_

"_Vell I least I don't have my processor in the scrap heap!"_

"_Aft for chin!"_

"_Oh, no vou didn't!"_

"_Oh, yes I did! Bring you over sized tin can!"_

"_Vill both of you just shut up!"_

"_Sorry about that. Well, can you tell me the location of the base?"_

"_Fine, I'm sending them right now."_

"_Got them, I'm almost there."_

"_Hey there zizzy!"_

"_Hey there BB"_

"_Shut up Random! BB?"_

"_Stands fro Big Bro! Don't you remember Blitzy?"_

"_Glitter!"_

"_Tehe! The one and only!"_

"_That means that the one before was Nightshade!"_

"_Yup! I thought you would figure it out because of all that screaming!" _

"_Glitter! My partner in pranks, vhere vere vou all this time!"_

"_Looking for unicorns! HEHE!"_

"_Vell at least I'm not the only one insane! HAHAHA!"_

"_Hey I see you BB, you look so small! You're the size of an ant! Wait I'm coming down! WEEEE!" _

Glitter landed near where Blitzwing was standing, so she ran towards him with open arms.

"BLITZY!"

"ZIZZY!"

They went running towards each other, but Glitter tripped and fell face first on the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! Walk much zizzy!"

"HEHE! No! I fly brother!

She activated her thrusters and hovered over the ground.

"So do I! HAHA!"

They both flew up in the air and started playing a game of tag. They were acting like two little kids who hadn't seen each other in millenniums.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"Vatch me zizzy!"

"AH! Not the tickles!"

"Yes the tickles!"  
>"No! HAHAHAHA! My weakness!"<p>

"Vou can't defeat me and the tickles!"

"Oh yeah? TICKLE FIGHT! HEHEHE!"

"No stop! HAHAHA! The tickles! HAHAHA!"

The air was filled with laughter, it was a wonderful sight. Until some one had to ruin the moment.

"Blitzwing shut up!"

"Come on, don't be a poop Screamer!"

"Is there some one with you?"

"Yes me!"

"Shadow!"

"No Glitter!"

They both landed on in front of Starscream and they both changed to their calm personality.

"Hey there Starscream."

"Brother, this is Shadow, our zister."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Transformers animated, but I kinda wish I did. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! You guys are AWESOME!

**Thought**

_Common Link or flash back/memory_

"Brother, this is Shadow, our zister."

Then all of the sudden Starscream did what nobody expected him to do, he hugged Shadow, and I swear I saw I tear fall.

"Shadow, I'm relieved to see you alive! Were did you go?"

"Well, you see, I don't remember. My processor was reprogrammed, but I get memories now and then. "

"So, you don't remember why you left?"

"Yes."

"Um, Blitzwing, can I ask you something in private?"

"Of course."

Blitzwing walked over to Starscream, who turned their backs on Shadow.

"Does she have her three personalities?"

"Yes. You already saw Glitter."

"Yes, but I don't know if Nightshade is there too."

"She's there."

"How do you know?"

"Hothead and her were having quiet an argument. They look like they get along. Not to mention, Glitter and Random have always been close friends or how he likes to call her 'prank buddy'."

"How about you and Shadow? Back then you guys would always talk stuff that no one understands."

"Well, I think we might get along, it depends. Right now it looks like we tolerate each other."

"Well, I'm going to talk to her."

Starscream turned around and found Glitter making a daisy chain.

"Hi Glitter."

"Screamer!"

Glitter flew over and hugged him, putting her arms around his neck, knocking him off balance.

"Hey get off of me! One hug is enough! I'm happy to see you but not this happy!"

"Now Screamer don't tell me you don't like hugs!"

"Blitzwing help me!"

"Alright I'm coming." He chuckled with a small smile in his face.

Once Blitzwing managed to pull Glitter off, she tackled him into a hug.

"Get off of me you pest!"

"Nope!"

"Oh, group hug!"

Random hugged her back making her giggled.

"See Blitzy is nice, not like you Screamer!"

"I am nice! Just not right now."

"If vou are nice brother, then join the group hug!"

"No."

"Vell, it looks like Starscream wrong."

"You said it!"

"Oh, yeah who's wrong now?"

Starscream forced himself to join the hug, just for the sake of proving them wrong.

"I told vou it vould vork." Blitzwing whispered in Glitter's ear.

"You have to teach me you're new tricks." Glitter whispered back.

"No problem zizzy."

"There I joined your stupid hug know let go of me!"

"Never!"

"You asked for it!"

He activated his laser shooters and blasted Blitzwing and Glitter, which made them land face first on the dirt. They both turned into their angry persona and stood up and shouted at the same time.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" (Blitzwing with an accent)

Nightshade activated her blasters and Hothead his fire cannons and they both fired at the same time. Almost hitting Starscream, who jumped out of the way, and was mocking them from the sky.

"HA! You two couldn't hit a bot if it was standing right in front of you!"

"Vou vant to test that theory!"

"You're dead glitch head!"

Hothead continued to shoot his fire cannons from the ground, but Nightshade went up in the sky and started shooting him there.  
>"Say bye Starscream!"<p>

"Not yet."

Before she could fire, he blasted her with his cannons, making her land on her aft right next to Hothead. She growled and got up. She grabbed her two daggers and hit them together, making them turn into katana.

"Ha! You're going to 'kill' me with that puny sword!"

Nightshade growled and then half of the blade glowed a dangerous red.

"Puny sword right?"

She then activated her thrusters and went up to him and started to swing her sword at him. He tried to dodge but was having a hard time, so he started blasting her. Nightshade grinned, when she saw that a blast was coming her way. She put her sword in front of her and the blast bounced off the blade and back to Starscream. He noticed then two blasts coming his way, his and Blitzwing's. He was about to move, but he was two slow and he got hit by both, and landed on his back. He was going to get up, but something heavy wasn't letting him. He looked up and saw Hothead grinning. Starscream was about to say something, when he was silenced when an edge of a blade was placed dangerously close to his neck.

"Do you surrender?"

" I would…"

Nightshade brought the blade closer.

"Yes, I surrender."

They both grinned and high fived each other. They let Starscream get up.

"Wait, you two planned all this!"

"Ves and no."

"We both wanted to destroy you so we teamed up."

"Just this once."

"Since we both are the strongest.

"And the better fighter, it vas easier to bring vou down."

"Things never change, do they?"

"No they don't."

"HAHA! A femme beat little Screamer! All mighty Starscream can't even fight a youngling! HAHAHA!"

"I'm not a YOUNGLING!"

Starscream joined in.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not"

"You are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You asked for it!"

Shadow longed towards Starscream, but was caught by Blitzwing, in his Icy persona.

"Vill the two of vou stop acting like zparklings?"

"Hey let me go! I had him!"

"No, and vill vou two stop making a racket! Do vou vant the autobots to find us?"

"Well, if they find us, we can kick their afts!"

"I agree with her in this."

"That's enough! Time-out for both of vou!"

"What!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Vou heard me!"

"No way we're doing this!" They both said in union.

"Then vou both leave me no choice." He said with a grin that was getting wider by the second, and was starting to scare them.

"I've never seen him grin before!"

"He never grins! Only Random does that!"

"What is happening to him?"

Blitzwing made his way towards them, with that grin of his. They were both sitting on the ground, clinging to each other, shaking. Blitzwing was now towering them.

"AHAHAHA!"

"NO!"

* Inside somewhere dark and cold *

"Are we dead?"

"No, were alive, not for long."

"What do you mean not for long?"

"Did you even think about looking where we are?"

"What do you- oh?"

"Yep, not good."

They were both hanging upside down, tied by a rope, and starring at a corner.

"I can't believe he was serious."

"Never underestimate the stupidity of idiots."

"I heard that!"

"Then untie us!"

His face turned into Random.

"No can do! Vou two vere bad, so vou get punished!"

"At least can you put us the right way up?"

"For, me vou are the right way up!"

"What do you mean brother?"

"I'm insane! Upside down is my right way up! HAHAHA!"

He activated his thrusters and flipped himself over, call it flying upside down. He came face to face with Shadow, a goofy grin painted his face.

"Random, please put me down."

His face switched to Icy, but he stayed upside down.

"No. You can't convince me."

"Want to test that theory?"

"Try me."

"So, you say you're the smart one."

"Sveet zpark please. I am the zmart one, everybody knows that."

"Really?" she asked while unleashed her claws.

**"Well, this is new."**

** "We can use them to tear those autobot scum!"**

Shadow shook her head to make her personalities shut up. She cut through the rope and kicked the triple-changer away.

"Still the smart one now?"

His face changed to Random.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shadow gave him a confused look, but then he pointed to the floor where she was standing.

"Great."

Then she found herself where she started.

"You actually thought that was going to work?"

"Well, at least I escaped, unlike some one."

"Just shut it!"

"I vill vree vou both, if vou apologies. If vou don't vell, I hope vou like being upside down.

"WHAT!"  
>"Vou heard me."<p>

Then he just walked out of the room and left the two of them to solve their problems. They both knew that of one, had to swallow their pride and apologies. The problem was figuring out whom. There was a long moment of silence.

**"I can't believe that we have to do this."**

** "Well, lets just apologies!"**

** "Glitter its not that simple."**

** "True! I will crush his circuits one by one, once I get out of this!"**

** "Nightshade not now."**

** "You don't command me!"**

** "I'll do it."**

** "What?"**

** "You two heard me, I'll do it."**

** "Why?" **

** "He won't do it. His ego is as big as his chin. So I'll do it."**

"Starscream, can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry for screaming at you and trying to reduce you to scrap metal."

"Apology accepted."

"Good, vou apologized. Vou can go!"

She changed to Glitter.

"Really yeah!"

Blitzwing untied her, and caught her before she could fall. Starscream huffed.

**"Show off" **

He put her down and they waited.

"Well are you forgetting something?"

"You didn't apologies."

"I rather stay here."

"As vou please."

"Then why aren't you leaving?"

"No reason."

His face changed to Random.

"Vell now that vou are here, I can sing a song! Down by the bay vhere the vatermelons grow near my home I dare not go. Vor if I do my leader's going to say…"

Shadow changed to Glitter.

"Have you ever seen a whale with a polka dotted tail? Down by the bay!"

"Down by the bay vhere the vatermelons grow, near my home I dare not go. Vor if I do my leader's going to say…"

"Have you ever seen a lama wearing a pajama? Down by they bay."

"Down by the bay vere the vatermelons…"

"STOP! Fine I apologies! Sorry for being so mean Shadow!"

"Apology accepted."

Blitzwing untied him, but this time, he let him fall face first to the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Vou deserved it, vou didn't apologies back."

"You don't make the rules here."

"Technically, I do. I am the oldest there for, I make the rules."

"Wait till Blackarachnia hears this."

"Speaking of Blackarachnia, vhere is she?"

"She left for the woods, said that she will come later."

"Who's Blackarachnia?"

"A techno organic like you. But she's a spider instead of a human."

"You guys have a TV and a couch?"

"Yes."

"Cool, come with me, we're watching movies all day!"

"Don't count me in."

"To late already did."

Blitzwing (in Random mode) and Nightshade, both dragged Starscream to the sofa. Shadow made some changes and then they had access to all the movies in the world. They sat down, Shadow in the middle, because the two of them wouldn't stop fighting for the remote. They started off by watching the "Indiana Jones" series, then "The Dark Knight Rises" followed then, and then they watched "Alien" and they were in the middle of watching an episode of "Naruto" when Shadow fell asleep and leaning on Starscream.

"Get off of me! I'm trying to watch something."

"Quiet you glitch head, she's sleeping!"  
>Shadow then hugged Starscream arm, without knowing (Duh, she's asleep).<p>

"Okay you asked for it!"

Starscream got ready to blast her, but Blitzwing stopped him.

"Vou really should start taking better care of her, and learn more about her."

"You talk like you know how to get her off me."

"I do. Shadow always recharges while hugging zomething, it makes her feel zafe and that there is always some one with her. So, if vou don't vant to be hugged."

His face changed to Random.

"Then I'll take vour place!"

He went over and gently pulled her arms away from Starscream's arm. Then like by instinct, she turned around and hugged him. Starscream yawned.

"Well know that I'm free to go, good night brother."

"Good night."

Starscream went to his room. Suddenly Shadow started move and she tensed,

"No." she moaned

"You can't take her. She's my mom."

"Shadow?"

"MOM!" She shouted, but before she could do anything else, Blitzwing started to shake her so that she would wake up.

"Shadow vake up!"

Shadow gasped and opened her eyes and looked up at Blitzwing, eyes starting to tear up.

"It's okay Shadow, I'm here, and brother is also here. Ve von't let vou go, not like the first time, never again, I promise."

Shadow hugged him tighter and started to cry.

"There, there, let it all out. It's okay, I'm here."

Then her eyelids grew heavy and he went back to sleep.

"Mom, can I sit on your lap, while you sing me my song, to make me fall asleep, like before?"

Blitzwing didn't know what to do.

"Mom, you there? Mom?" she said a little more frightened.

"I'm here zweet spark, don't vorry."

"Can I mom? Please, I need to know that you're here."

Blitzwing sighed, but he had no other choice. She gently pulled her arms away from him, and then lifted her up a little, and placed her gently on his lap. She almost fell, so he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Can you sing me my song?"

"Over the mountain, across the blue lake. There is a place where the sky meets the earth, and they play." Icy started to sing in his voice. It wasn't as low as Hotheads, nor as high as Random's, it was just in the middle, but the difference from both it that, it was gentle and smooth.

"The sun smiles at their joy and the birds sing along, for all of them are happy. The moon and the stars light up the dark night, showing their beauty to the world."

Shadow places her arms around his neck, thinking it's her mother.

" A small girl looks up at the sight of a falling star and jumps up and catches it. She and the star become friends and they care about each other. One night the girl turns into a star and they both fly to the moon together. Good night little sister."

As the song ends, Shadow sighs and relaxes. At the entrance to the mine, Blackarachnia stops, when she hears singing. She walks deeper inside the mine and sees Icy singing a youngling to sleep. She slowly relaxes at the sound of his voice, and makes a small smile.

"How long have vou been standing there?"

"Long enough. So you have a sister?"

"Yes. This is Shadow, Glitter and Nightshade."

"She has different personalities, just like you."

"Yes, but how she got them, is much worse. She suffered a lot, but she can't remember that."

"Can she stay on vour room for tonight?"

"Only this time three face."

"Thank vou."

Blitzwing got up and carried Shadow in his arms. They arrived at Blackarachnia's room and he gently placed her on the berth.

"Thank vou Blackarachnia, vor letting her stay vith vou vor the night. It mean a lot to me. Also, zhe isn't as annoying as I am, but I'll let vou be the judge of that. Zhe has a better control over her personalities. Thanks again. Good night."

"Good night."

Blitzwing left and Blackarachnia went to her web and laid down, she would think about this all in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Transformers Animated. Some one else does . Sorry fro making this thing so weird, but there's still a lot of things that need explaining. I know, I know, the explanations are on their way! Please review and I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!

**Thought**

_Common Link or flash back/memory_

Blitzwing was in front of Blackarachnia's door, about to knock, when he stopped himself, and started to tune in on the conversation the two of them were having.

"So, you're Blitzwing's sister?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"So, are you close as brother and sister?"

"Yeah! BB always took care of me back on Cybertron. We were best friends before we were adopted by Swiftwind."

"Blitzwing and you are adopted?"

"Yes. He was adopted first, I came after. Starscream is also my brother."  
>"So, the whole family is here. It's quiet shocking that you and Blitzwing aren't blood siblings, you're very alike."<p>

"I know. I like your place. It's big and roomy, nice web."

"Thank you. You know, I was never complimented after I became this."

"Why? You're pretty, smart and nice."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah. I think you just need a guy who can see behind your spider side and see who you really are."  
>"And who's that?"<p>

"That's for you to find out."

"Do you have a special some one?"

Shadow blushed and started mumbling. Blitzwing's interest boosted up and he started to lean forward to be able to hear better, but he leaned too far and his head hit the door with a small bang.

"Some one's outside?"

"I don't know?"

Blitzwing sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened automatically and Blitzwing stepped inside.

"What do you want Blitzwing?"

"Good morning brother!"

"Good morning zister. And good morning to vou too Blackarachnia."

"What is it three face?"

"I just vanted to know if Shadow vanted a tour around the base."

"That will be cool."

"Do vou vant to come too, Blackarachnia?"

His face changed to Random.

"Do vou vant to come Blackie? Do vou? Do vou? HAHAHA!"

"Only if you aren't in control."

His face changed back to Icy.  
>"Deal. Come on, ve don't have all day."<p>

"Why don't we?"

"It's my fault really. I live with the autobots, because brother says it's too dangerous for me to be here."

"And why would you say that."

"It's just that-"

"You know what, stay with us for the rest of the day and you can go back to the autobots later. They won't really notice that you're gone."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen them do it before."

"So, vhich part of the base do you want to start with?"

* Back to the autobots *

"Have you seen Shadow? She wasn't there for her training."

"Sorry Prowl haven't seen her."

Prowl was asking every bot in the base if they had seen Shadow, but they all gave him the same answer, no. He went to the TV room and was about to ask Bumblebee if he had seen her, and found out that he was asleep on the couch along with the Jettwins.

"Bumblebee wake up!"  
>"What is it?"<p>

"Stop making so much noise!"

"Need more sleep."

"Bumblebee, care to explain why they are here?"

"Well, we were playing video games, and we didn't see the time and we ended up falling asleep.

"Wait, you can't find Shadow?"

"Exactly."

"Then I will help you look for her."

"Thank you Jetfire. Come we still have places to look."

"So, Jetstorm how are you?"  
>"I'm fine thanks , how about you Bee?"<p>

"Alright, just that something been bugging me lately."

"What's bugging you?"

"Well, it's just that, you're trying to steal my friend!"  
>"You mean Sari, dude I'm not stealing her, it's just that I want to be her friend too."<p>

"Yeah right, I'm supposed to believe that!"

" Yeah you are."

"Don't think I don't know your game."

"What game? We're suppose to be playing a game?"

"I'm watching you."

"Um, are you stalking me?"

"You know what, just stay away from Sari!"

"Why should Jetstorm stay away from me?"

"Um-"

"Yeah, why should I stay away from her?'

"It's that he's putting you in danger. Flying around in a jet, it's not safe!"

"I can make it safe! I know when it's too much, I know when she isn't safe!"

"Bumblebee, it's nice that you care, I trust Jetstorm, you shouldn't worry about it."

* With Prowl and Jetfire *

"We looked everywhere, she couldn't just disappear!"

"It's rather strange that she's gone missing-"

"Wait! That's it! Shadow never came back from her flight."

"That means that she could still be out there."

"How are we going to find her?"

"Simple we follow her signature. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a tracker build into my arm, we can follow her signature."

"Okay, let's get going."

Prowl transformed into his motorcycle and Jetfire into his jet and they made their way out into the city. After some minutes, they leave the city and make it to the forest.

* Back to Shadow *

"Nice base! I see what I was missing all this time now! Why where you so worried?"

"I just vas afraid that vou vould be in danger."

"What danger? I'm safe with you guys!"

"Yes, but I had this feeling, that zomething vas going to happen to vou."

"_Hey Shadow!"_

"Jetfire!"

"Who?"

"My common link, who did you accesses it?"

"_I have my ways. Anyway, if you're with any deceptacons, you should get away from there, because Prowl tracking you."_

"Okay, thanks for the warning."

"_You're welcome. See you soon."_

"Vho vere vou talking too?"

"Jetfire, I have to leave, the autobots got worried and are tracking my energy signature. "

"Okay, it's was nice meeting you Shadow, I hope to see you soon."

"Same here Blackarachnia! Bye brother."

"Bye zizzy! See you soon! HAHAH!"

"Say bye to Starscream for me! Bye!"

Shadow flew out of the cave and went full speed towards the city. She changed direction every now and then, until she slowed down and came to a full stop but remained in the air.

"_Hey Shadow, it's me again!"  
><em>"Hey Jetfire!"

"_You know, we only could access your common link a few moments ago, you know when you were somewhere."_

"That's weird, last time I checked, I left it on."

"_Something most have blocked the signal."_

"Yeah, well where are you guys?"

"Right beside you."

Shadow turned around and came face to face with Jetfire.

"WHA! JETFIRE! Don't sneak up to me like that!"

"Where were you Shadow? You missed training."

"Hey Prowl, sorry I was late. I kinda fell asleep near a lake and I was just making my way back."

"Well let's go back to the base, the others might get worried."

Prowl transformed into motorcycle and drove off.

"So where were you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can. I already know about Blitzwing, it's not like I'm going to tell anybody."

Shadow looked down at the floor.

"I don't know if I can."

Jetfire with one servo held her hand, and with the other, he placed it in her cheek. Shadow lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I just don't know if I can trust you. I just don't know. I don't want him to be in danger."

"Shadow, trust me."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then I'll teach you to trust me, but know, we have to go back to the base. We can drop the subject if you want."

Shadow smiled and hugged him, and Jetfire blushed.

"Thanks Jetfire."

She stopped hugging him, she changed to Glitter and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Race you to the base!"

Then she took off at full speed. Jetfire put a hand on the cheek she kissed and smiled before going after her.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Transformers Animated. Some one else does . Sorry fro making this thing so weird, but there's still a lot of things that need explaining. I know, I know, the explanations are on their way! Please review and I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading! And sorry for the late update, school sucks!

**Thought**

_Common Link or flash back/memory_

* * *

><p>"Concentrate, focus your energy and emotions."<p>

Shadow had her eyes covered and was standing on a platform.

"Focus your senses. Breathe. Okay when you're ready."

"Ready."

"Go!"

Shadow took out her two daggers and ran forward, and started to fight with Prowl. She swung her daggers at him, but he easily dodged. Nightshade took over and she swung her katana at his direction, but missed and she started to get annoyed. She swung her sword towards him again, but Prowl easily moved out if the way and knocked her off her feet. She growled and she uncovered her eyes.

"This is pointless! How is this going to help me kick some aft?!"

"Sometimes, you're opponent has the advantage, you most learn to adapt."

"Easier said than done."

"True, know try it again, this time don't let you're rage stop you're concentration."

"Fine, I'll try."

Nightshade stood up and covered her eyes.

"It's not you're turn."

"What do mean?"  
>"I want Glitter to have a turn."<p>

"Okay!"

Glitter covered her eyes and took out Shadow's daggers.

"Hey! How come I don't have my own weapon?"  
>"Maybe you never had your own weapon."<p>

"Then when am I going to get it?"  
>"When you finish training, like I did. Are you ready?"<p>

"Sure!"

"GO!"

Glitter lunged forward and swung Shadow's daggers at Prowl. He dodged every single on of them. She seemed more concentrated than the other two. She swung at him one last time, he dodged, but then she knocked him off his feet. She uncovered her eyes and saw Prowl on the floor.

"Yes! WOW, Glitter 1 and Prowl 0!"

"Very impressive Glitter. How did you do it?"

"Well, when you told me to adapt I did. I knew I couldn't hit you with the daggers and I knew that you expected me to try to hit you with them, so I kicked you instead, I knew you weren't going to expect that!"

The young bot was right all the way, he wasn't expecting her to kick him, but she did.

"Well, that's all for today."

Shadow took control once more.

"Thank you sensei."

She walked out of the dojo like room and went outside. She transformed into her jet form and she flew up to the sky.

"_Hey zizzy!"  
><em>"Brother."

"_Vou're late for training. Vou know that Starscream doesn't like to be left vaiting."_

"Tell him to suck it up and be a mech!"

"_Vere are vou?"_

"Almost there."

Shadow transformed into her robot form and landed near the entrance of the mine. She walked inside and was making her way down the mine when her path was blocked by a huge bot with one optic.  
>"Intruder!"<br>Before she could move, the bot grabbed her and carried her into the control room.

"Intruder! She was going to enter our base!"

"Vou stupid glitch head! She isn't an intruder!"

"She's my zizzy!"

"What? Blitzwing? You have a sister?!"

"'Yes, Lugnut. Now release her."

Lugnut let her go.

"Lugnut this is my sister, Shadow."

"Hello."

"I'm Glitter!"

"Nightshade."

"Gah! Another insane bot! She's just like you!"

"Not really she's much more sane!"

"Shadow!"  
>"Blackarachnia!"<p>

"How are you? It's been a while!"

"Yeah, a month. I'm fine! How are you?"

"Great! You don't know how happy I am to see you! You have to tell me everything that happened!"

"Later, right know I'm late for training with Starscream, we'll talk later. See yah!"  
>Shadow made her way to the training ground that they set up for her a month ago, while she was living and training with the autobots.<p>

"So, vou missed my sister?"  
>"She's the only girl here and the only one that doesn't mind my organic mode."<p>

"Who says she's the only one that doesn't mind?"

Blackarachnia had a confused expression in her face, but before she could do anything, Blitzwing was making his way to the door.

"See vou later Blackarachnia."

Blackarachnia just stayed there still trying to process what Blitzwing said.

"So what are we going to do today Screamer?"

"It's Starscream and we're going to do some shooting practice."

"Awww!"

"But we'll be flying."

"Okay!"

They both activated their thrusters and they both activated their lasers.

"You first Screamer!"

"It's Starscream!"

He shot at the target and hit the bull's eye.

"You're turn sister."

Shadow shot her lasers they hit the target, but it destroyed it.

"Ups."

"You need to learn to control the strength of you're lasers."

"If I control it, then they won't be as destructive and I won't be able to kick aft as easily."

"You've got a point. For now just try not to destroy the targets."

"Fine."

*Later *

"You're all done for today."

"But I want to shot more stuff!"

"Well you can't, you destroyed all the targets!"

"You're just jealous that my lasers are stronger."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Prove it!"

Starscream fired a laser but she dodged. He still tried to shot her but he continued failing. He growled in frustration as another one of his lasers missed.

"We'll you keep still?!"

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

When he was about to fire another shot, a fist collided with his face.

"Vell, look's like vou two had vun!"

"You have no idea."

"We did have fun, until Screamer tried to shot me down. He was totally jealous that my lasers are way stronger than his."

"I'm not jealous!"  
>"Sure vou aren't. Anyway, Blackarachnia want's to see vou Shadow."<p>

"Okay, thanks."

Shadow walked towards Blackarachnia's room and stopped in front of her door. She knocked on the door and waited. The door slid open and she went inside.

"Hey Blackie!"

"Glitter! You have to tell me everything! Come sit down."

Blackarachnia rushe

* * *

><p>d over and pulled Shadow inside her room; she closed the door and made her sit down on her bed.<p>

"Okay, the three of you have to tell me all about that bot who has your spark!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop lying to me I know a certain bot stole your spark."

"No, there isn't."

Blackarachnia only glared at her in a very intimidating way.

"Okay, there is this bot."

"Keep going!"

"You have to promise me not to tell any bot, promise me."

"I promise Shadow, come on and spit it out!"  
>"He's an autobot."<p>

Shadow stopped waiting for Blackarachnia to scream at her about how an autobot and a deceptacon can't be together and that there was no hope, but she said nothing.

"He's part of the Elite Guard and he's team's here on Earth."

"A forbidden love, keep going I want to know the details."

"He's here with he's team and he's very nice."

"How does he look?"

"He has orange and yellow paint, he has an aviator hat with goggles, and his optics are orange. Also him and his brother are the only flying autobots."

"Flying autobots?"

"Yeah, strange right?"

"What's his name?"  
>"Jetfire. He has a Russian accent. He has a brother, Jetstorm."<p>

"Well, I hope I get to meet them soon. So do you two have a relationship?"

Shadow blushed, but she remained in control.

"Yes, he's my mech friend."

"Tell me, how did it happen?"  
>"Well."<p>

*A month before *

"Hey Glitter!"

"Hey Jetfire! What's up?"  
>"Nothing much, I as just wondering if you guys wanted to go for a fly with me."<p>

Glitter smiled and jumped out of her seat.

"Sure!"

Jetfire smiled and guided Glitter outside. She then changed to Shadow.

"So, where are we flying to?"  
>"You'll find out, follow me."<p>

He activated his thrusters and waited up in the air for her. He extended his servo to her; she smiled and took it and also activated her thrusters and joined him in the sky. They flew higher in the sky servo in servo both smiling. Once high up in the sky they both stopped flying higher and Glitter took over.

"Catch me if you can!"

She then flew off giggling Jetfire chasing after her.

"Hey come back!"  
>"Only if you catch me!"<p>

They continued chasing each other; they were flying in all different directions and they were both laughing. Glitter then flew higher up, knowing that Jetfire was following her. Then she deactivated her thrusters and she fell. Just when she was going to pass Jetfire, he grabbed her servo.

"Caught you."

She reactivated her thruster.

"Did you really?"

"What do you mean?"

Then Glitter made him do a twirl and then pulled him into a hug.

"Cause, it looks like I caught you!"

Jetfire blushed a bright red and then hugged her back.

"Looks like we caught each other."

Glitter changed to Shadow, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed even more and his face changed to a bright pink. He loosed his grip on Shadow and she took advantage of that. She made him twirl and then grabbed his arms behind his back.

"Nope, I caught you."

She then let go of him and he turned around and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Come, I have to show you a place I found."

He grabbed her servo and flew forward guiding her to this special place. After a few minutes of flying they reached the lake and then after the reached a small peninsula where they landed.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing."

They stayed there on the small peninsula that Jetfire discovered talking and laughing. But they stopped to watch the beautiful sunset. A magical display of colors from the sky reflected on the water as it were a mirror, it had Shadow hypnotized.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is."

Then the moon and the million of stars replaced the sun.

Jetfire then stood up and activated his thrusters and Shadow joined him in the sky.

"Care to join me for a dance?"

"Dance? But there isn't any music."

"Don't worry about that."

He then clicked a button on his arm and a guitar started playing and then a voice started singing.

"Dance?"

"Sure."

Shadow wrapped her arms around his neck and Jetfire wrapped his arms around her waist and they slowed danced in the sky with the moon and the stars. They stared into each other's eyes. When the song ended they went back down to the floor of the peninsula. They sat down and watched the stars admiring the wondrous light that they created and with the full moon, it was just simply beautiful.

"Shadow?"

"Yes Jetfire?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot."

"I need you to look at me."

Shadow turned around to face him, but then Jetfire was left speechless. The light of the moon and stars bounced off her paint, making her shine like if she was a star. And the soft glow her purple eyes created was the finishing touch. He heard their organic friend Sari talk about angles and he was wondering if he was seeing one.

"Jetfire? Are you okay?"

Jetfire started to lean forward towards Shadow.

"Jetfire." Shadow felt her voice caught in her throat, it came out barely above a whisper.

Jetfire stopped with only an inch separating them, heists for a moment, and then closes the last bit of distance, pressing his lips gently on hers.

"**Jetfire is kissing me? Jetfire is kissing me. Jetfire is kissing me!"**

Shadow's mind was in a state of shock. Glitter was jumping up and down and Nightshade was blushing, like a lot.

His lips were warm against hers. Jetfire pulled away and saw Shadow's shocked expression. She reached up and touched her mouth with her hand. Jetfire's face fell; he felt like he made a horrible mistake.

"I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have done that."

Jetfire stood up to leave, but Shadow pulled on his servo encouraging him to sit down. Before he could apologies Shadow pressed her lips against his. Jetfire's optics widened in surprise, but then melted into the kiss. He only prayed to Primus that this wasn't a dream. He snaked his arms around her waist to hold her closer. They pulled away but they couldn't help to stare at each other's optics since a bright blush appeared on both of their faces.

"_Jetfire! Where are you?" _

"I'm out."

"_Come back now! We were looking for you all day! We're waiting for you!"_

"We have to go, they're waiting for us."

"Well, let's go."

They flew back to the autobot base where they the rest were waiting for them.

"Where were you two glitch heads?!"

"We were looking for All-spark fragments."

"More like they were on a date."

"Shut up Bumblebee."

"I don't care what you were doing! We were just waiting for you to be here, we're going inside the ship to recharge and if you're not in it, we won't be able to open it for you!"

"Sorry Sir."

"Let's just leave."

Jetstorm flew up and made his way to the ship, while the others transformed into their vehicle modes and follow Jetstorm. Jetfire went up in the air and followed them. Shadow flew up.

"I'm just going to say good night."

She followed them and when they were about to reach the ship.

"Jetfire!"

"Shadow what are you doing here?"

"I just came to say good night."

Then she pressed her lips against his at first he was shocked but again, he just melted into the kiss, enjoying every single moment of it. She pulled away but Jetfire it was his turn to kiss her. Seconds later they separated.

"I love you Jetfire."  
>"I love you two Shadow, all of you."<p>

She changed to Glitter.  
>"I love you Fire!"<p>

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then she changed to Nightshade.

"Come on, you know you love me too!"  
>"I do not!"<p>

"Just say it, you can't deny it."

Nightshade sighed, she turned around and she placed a servo on the back of his helm and she pulled him into a kiss. Jetfire eyes widened his face wore an expression of shock, confusion and joy. She pulled back he was about to say something, when Nightshade punched him in the face.

"I still hate you!"

He rubbed the side of his head and smiled at her.

"Goodnight!"  
>"Goodnight! I love you Jetfire!"<p>

"Love you too!"

Jetfire flew down and waved back at her before he went inside the ship. Once he entered the ship, Shadow went back to the autobot base.

* Back to the present *

"So, this is you're love story?"

"Just the beginning of it, but I know that it's going to go nowhere."

"What make's you think that?"

"My brother's wouldn't approve, especially Blitzwing."

"Over protective brother, that explains it. Anyway you two would make the cutest couple."

"Thanks. Anyway don't tell anybody, especially Blitzwing, like I said before, he wouldn't approve.

But outside Blackarachnia's room, there was a certain triple changer who heard all of their little conversation.

"Vou are right sister, he vouldn't approve.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger ending! New chapter coming soon so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for ready and following this story! I hope you're enjoying it so far, stay tuned for more future chapters! I don't own Transformers Animated.

"Vou also don't own us."

"Yeah, I know."

"No one owns Starscream!"  
>"Whatever."<p>

"But she does own us!"

"Yes, Shadow, Glitter and Nightshade are the only ones I own."

"Why did you put me and Shadow togeth-"

* Covers his mouth *

"Shh, don't question greatness."

"Brother are you-"

*Sees Jetfire *

"I'm not going to ask."

"Okay back to the story."

**Thought**

_Common Link or flash back/memory_

* * *

><p>"Hey brother! Wait up!"<p>

Blitzwing was leaving the cave but turned around when he heard his name.

"Vell, hello sister. I thought vou vere vith Blackarachnia."

"Yes, but I just wanted to know where you were off to."

"Vell, I'm just going to fly around, might look vor some All spark fragments."

"Can I come?"

"Of course. But first can I ask vou a question?"

"Sure."

"Vhen vere vou going to tell me about Jetfire?"

Shadow's eyes widened.

"How…who told you?"

"I heard vou tell Blackarachnia. He's an autobot! Vhat vere vou thinking?"

"You were spying on me! What were you thinking?"  
>"I just vant to keep vou safe!"<br>"BY invading my privacy! Way to go Blitzwing!"  
>"Vou told Blackarachnia and not me! I have the right to know!"<br>"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way!"

"I'm doing this to protect vou!"

"From what?"

"From the autobots! They're evil!"  
>"Well maybe you haven't met one!"<br>"I had my experience vith autobots! I vill never trust one!"

"What did they do to you that was so bad? You just fight each other!"

"NO! We don't just fight each other! They are the true liars and deceivers! They think that everything they do is good! But they are lying! I have seen vhat they do to vou, they are as heartless as ve are!"

"NO! They're not!"  
>"Yes they are!"<p>

"How do you know?"  
>"They are the ones that did this to me! They made me a freak!"<p>

Shadow just stared at him with wide eyes; he put a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"You told me that it was an all spark fragment that made you like this, that Hothead and Random where your brothers. You lied to me."

Blitzwing looked down at the floor.

"Yes, I did. But I had to."

"You're the one I can't trust, everything you told me were lies."

"So, now vou're going to cry to that autobot?"

"Yes, I am!"  
>"He vouldn't approve."<p>

"Who?"

"Megatron!"

"He has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this!"  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because he's your father!"

"He…he's my father? You told me my parents were dead!"

"I had to tell vou, they were orders."

"Tell me everything! The truth I want to know! You have to tell me."  
>"I can't! I swore upon the All spark to never tell vou the truth!"<p>

"Then I'm going to find out and the autobots are going to help me."

"Good luck. Cause vhen vou tell them that the leader of the Deceptacons is vour father, they vill be villing to help."

"They will help me, they are my friends."

"I must varn vou. If vou find anything about vourself and vour parents, let me tell vou, vou vill hate the autobots as much as I do."

"No I von't, I will never."

"Ve'll see about that."

Shadow transformed into her jet mode and flew off into the sky.

"That didn't go well."

"Vhat do vou vant Blackarachnia?"

"So, you told her."

"It vas an accident. It vas never meant t o happen."

"What surprises me is that the two of you were arguing with your calm personas. I wonder why the others didn't come out."

Blitzwing didn't know what to say, it was true, Icy and Shadow were arguing instead of Hothead and Nightshade. It was rather curious that they didn't even show themselves or wanted their presence known.

"Vhatever. Right now I'm vorried about Shadow. If she finds out vhat the autobots did to her past. Vell I have a feeling that things von't turn out to be pretty."

"It's good that you worry about you're sister. If only those two autobots worried enough about me, I wouldn't have to be like this."

Blitzwing put a servo on her shoulder.

"I know that the autobots abandoned vou, but vou have to know that ve are deceptacons and ve always stand together and ve leave no one behind."

"You know I'm starting to think that deceptacons are surprisingly more loyal than autobots."

Blitzwing gave her a small smile.

"Vell I'm going back inside, this organic weather is rather strange. These white things fall from the sky and it's cold."

"It's called snow and yes it's cold."

"Vou are shivering, vou should probably go inside too."

"Yeah, my organic side doesn't really like the cold."

*Inside autobot bas *

Shadow arrived at the base and ran inside the TV room.

"Guys I need your help!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and paid attention to what Shadow had to say. Optimus stepped forward.

"What is it Shadow?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this."

"What is it already you're wasting my time!"  
>"Quiet Sentinel! Let her take her time. What is it you were going to say?"<p>

"If I tell you I need you all to promise me that you won't be mad and that you'll help me."

"I promise Shadow."

"So do we!"

"We also promise!"  
>"What about you Sentinel?"<p>

"Fine, I promise."

"Okay, so I just found out who my dad is."

"Really? Shadow that's awesome!"

"I know Bee, but it's not as awesome as you think."

"Why?"  
>"Because, well. Megatron is my dad."<p>

"HAHAHA! Good one Shadow!

"I'm not joking."

"Shadow you can't be serious! How did you discover this?"  
>"Well, my adopted brother told me."<p>

"Who is your brother? Maybe if you tell us, we can talk to him."

"Well, he's Blitzwing."

"WHAT!"

"I knew you wouldn't take this well."

"Of course we wouldn't take this well, he's a DECEPTACON! He's bad news!"  
>"Funny, he told me the same thing about you. He said that you couldn't be trusted, that you were the real liars and deceivers. That you were as heartless as a deceptacon."<p>

"He said WHAT!"

"Calm down Bumblebee. Let Shadow explain."

"You're telling me to calm down boss bot! You should be panicking!"

"Shadow you shouldn't have told them about Blitzwing."

"You KNEW!"  
>"Um… Yes."<p>

"Why you little-"

"Leave him alone Sentinel! You're fight's with me!"

"I'm in charge of you! You have to tell me everything you know about the deceptacons!"

"I said leave him alone!"

Shadow stood in front of Jetfire and Sentinel.

"Get out of my way deceptacon!"

Sentinel pushed Shadow aside.

"You want a deceptacon fine."

Shadow switched to Nightshade and took out her katana and charged at Sentinel.

"Sentinel watch out!"  
>Sentinel turned around and took his sword just in time to stop Nightshade's attack. She swung her katana at him, but he blocked with his shield. Sentinel pushed Nightshade away with his shield and he started to swing his sword at her, but she dodged and blocked. Then Nightshade kicked Sentinel away and swung her katana at him, he dodged but got scratched on the arm.<p>

"You'll pay for that!"  
>"Make me!"<p>

They were about to attack each other when; a fireball hit Sentinel and Nightshade was pushed away by a gust of wind.

"Both of you stop!"  
>"You two are acting like sparkling's!"<p>

"He was asking for it!"

"She did the first move!"  
>"Both of you QUIET!"<br>Everybody stopped talking and turned around to face Prowl. Nightshade changed to Glitter.

"Sorry."

"Sentinel apologies."

"There's no way I'm apologizing to some deceptacon scum."

Glitter had a hurt expression in her face, but that quickly changed to one of anger.

"That's it! You're dead!"

She punched Sentinel in the face taking him by surprise and then kicked him in the stomach sending stumbling backwards. Everybody was shocked that the most innocent of the three of them could have so much anger. She continued to punch the hell out of Sentinel, but she stopped when she blasted him and made him fall on the ground. Then she took out Shadow's twin daggers and banged them together making them transform into a scythe. The handle was long, but the blade was over sized. (Kinda looks like the ones you see in anime) Before Glitter could do anything Sentinel activated his shield and sword. She swung her scythe at him, but missed entirely. Finally Ratchet levitated her with his rays.

"Hey! Let me go! I have to terminate this Glitch head! Let me go!"  
>Glitter started to try to find a way to get out.<p>

"Ha! Serves you right you little piece of scum! Not so big and powerful now!"

Glitter's scythe was lying on the ground under Glitter's feet. Sentinel walked over tried to pick it up, but when he touched him, it sent him an electric shock.

"That's mine! And you can't touch it! Let me go Ratchet!"

"Not until you calm down."

Glitter then switched into Shadow and stopped fighting.

"There I'm calm."

Ratchet put her back on the ground; she picked up the scythe, which turned into her daggers at contact and walked towards her room but stopped at the door.

"If you don't want to help me find about my past fine, I'll do that myself."

Then she turned to face Sentinel.

"This isn't over."

Then she walked to her room and slammed the door shut. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes hopping to get some sleep.

* Inside confusing but important dream *

_Shadow was inside a base, it was dark, but there were some lights, but it was still dark. She was walking around a hallway. The more she walked the more it felt familiar. A bot then ran passed her and she decided to follow. The bot entered a large room that looked like a meeting room. They're where other bots they're looking at the front of the room. She walked to the front of the room and saw Megatron; a younger Megatron, but he still looked like the one everybody described. Standing next to him was a femme with a sparkling in her hands. The sparkling was sleeping, but then it opened it's eyes; revealing that they were the color purple. Shadow recognized it immediately; it was her as a baby. Megatron was busy talking to the other Deceptacons, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. In the crowd she saw many different bots that she's never seen before. Suddenly a scout ran in and this time she could hear him._

"_Lord Megatron! The autobots they found the base, they're on their way here!" _

_Megatron then started shouting orders to the bots and they all ran out of the room, then Megatron turned to face the femme._

"_I need you to go hide."_

"_I can't leave you here alone with the autobots!"_

"_I know, but I need you to protect her."_

_Megatron then rubbed the baby's head making it squeal in joy. They heard a bang._

"_Hurry go!"_

_The femme ran out of the room and Shadow followed. The femme ran down the halls. Then a scout stopped them._

"_Fireshot!" _

"_Silverwing! Come, Lord Megatron told me to take you to the bunker." _

"_Lead the way!"_

_The scout led them through a series of corridors and stairs. Until finally they reached a small room._

"_You'll be safe here. I have to go now. Don't worry, we'll keep both of you safe."_

"_Thank you Fireshot."_

_The scout closed the door and ran back to join the battle. Gunshots and shouts were heard._

"_I hope he's okay."_

_The sparkling gave her a confused look. A loud bang was heard and the femme hugged the sparkling closer. Then loud footsteps were heard coming closer to their location. The femme hid the sparkling in a corner under a small table._

"_Stay here okay, mom's going coming back."_

"_Gah." _

"_It's okay Shadow."_

_The femme ran to the front of the door and took out her daggers. The door was blasted open and autobots ran inside. The femme started to fight them. _

"_Go check the other bunkers, I'll take care of this deceptacon."_

_The rest of the autobots went outside leaving a scout. Shadow's eyes widened when she recognized the scout. It was Sentinel but in a much younger form. They both started fighting. Shadow wanted to go help the femme, but she couldn't move. Then she heard a small scream. Then to her horror, she saw Sentinel stab the femme. The femme fell down to the ground and her colors faded. Sentinel was making his way out of the room, when all of the sudden the sparkling started to scream. Sentinel located the source of the screaming and he picked up the sparkling. An older autobot came inside the room and he took the sparkling from Sentinel._

"_Autobots back up needed!" _

_Sentinel and the other bot ran out of the room with the sparkling. They were making their way out of the base when Megatron stopped them. When the sparkling saw him, it squealed with joy. The older bot handed the sparkling to Sentinel._

"_Go, run I'll keep him busy." _

_Sentinel ran out, Megatron was going to go after him, but was blocked by the other bot. They both started fighting, but Megatron easily defeated him. He then ran after the scout but then was surrounded by a group of autobots. He started to fight them, but the scout was getting away._

"_Shadow! I'll find you! I swear!" _

_* End of dream *_

Shadow was still sleeping but she was shouting in her sleep,

"Mom! Dad! NO!"

She woke up immediately and stood up leaving her bed. She changed to Nightshade and took out her katana; her eyes were blazing with anger.

"**All the autobots they're dead. I'll kill them all!"**

She walked out of her room and towards the common room. When she reached the common room Sari ran over.

"Hey Nightshade are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Step aside, this won't take long."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

Bumblebee ran in.

"Hey Nightshade! Did you survive the argument?"

"The question is are you going to survive this?"

"What?"

Nightshade swung her katana at him catching him by surprise, he moved out of the way just in time, but managed to get a deep scratch on the chest; that immediately started to bleed.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Nightshade grinned and continued to swing her sword at him, but this time he was ready and dodged.

"Nightshade stop! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'll be perfectly fine once I terminate all of you autobot scum!"

Bumblebee took out his stingers and started firing at her, but she was able to dodge every single one of them. She continued to dodge until she fired a shot at him, he dodged but it hit a wall instead and it left a huge whole. She blasted the roof leaving a whole. She activated her boosters and charged at Bumblebee. He continued to fire at her but she dodged. She continued to charge at him and then gave him a punch in the face.

"BUMBLEBEE! Guys HELP!"

Nightshade continued to punch Bumblebee and then she kicked him on the chest sending him flying backwards and he hit the wall. She deactivated her thrusters and walked towards him and took her katana and stabbed him in the arm. Bumblebee screamed in pain. Energon started flowing out of his arm and onto the floor.

"Please stop! What did I do?"

"You? Oh, nothing but you're fellow autobots did and since they're not here, you get the blame and the punishment."

She pushed the sword deeper into his arm causing more energon to flow and a scream from Bumblebee.

"Nightshade STOP!"

Nightshade turned around and saw Optimus with his ax out. She took out her sword from Bumblebee's arm.

"Make me."

Then she cut Bumblebee's arm off causing an ear-shattering scream of pain. A large amount of energon was on the floor and flowing out of what was left of Bumblebee's arm.

"Ratchet we need you NOW! Take the other's with you."

"What's wrong Prime afraid of a little energon spill?"

"Nightshade what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Nothing's wrong with me I'm perfectly fine. It's just a little pay back."

Sentinel then came running in.

"What did you do?"

"You."

"Why you deceptacon scum."

"You're right I am a deceptacon."

She changed to Glitter and she grabbed her insignia and threw it on the floor.

"See! Told you she was a deceptacon!"  
>"Care to tell them how you know?"<p>

"What are you talking about?"

Glitter changed back to Nightshade and she took out her katana.

"Don't play games with me Sentinel. Tell them what happened at the deceptacon base."  
>"What deceptacon base? They were many of them."<br>Nightshade's hands started to unleash this purple energy that kinda looked like if she was holding purple fire. It started to spread to her sword and her arms.

"The one where you killed a femme and stole a sparkling."

His eyes widened.

"Sentinel what is she talking about?"

Ratchet ran in and saw Bumblebee bleeding. He rushed over and started to patch him up.

"Hey! That's my kill!"

Nightshade ran over to Ratchet but then Prowl kicked her away.

Then the purple fire was covering all of her body.

"You're going to pay for that. But right now I have some one else to worry about."

She turned around and charged at Sentinel but Ratchet stopped her with his rays.

"Let me go! I have to offline him! He has to pay! I must have to avenge them!"

The rest of the bots came in.

"What happened here?"

"Shadow did you do this?"  
>"The name's Nightshade remember it!"<p>

"Ratchet is Bumblebee going to be okay."  
>"Well, he lost a lot of energon, but I managed to make it stop. We just need to find him another arm."<p>

"Release me!"

"So what happened here?"

"Yeah what happened?"

"Where's Sari?"

"Right here."

Nightshade lifted her arm and Sari was trembling in her hand.

"Guys HELP! She's gone insane!"

"Don't you know? I was always insane!"

She changed to Glitter and started laughing hysterically.

"Let's make a deal. You let me go and I give this fleshling back."

She started throwing Sari back and forth in her hands.

"Quit doing that. I'm getting dizzy."  
>Glitter caught her and stopped throwing her.<p>

"We accept only if when we release you, you have to leave."

"Deal."

Ratchet placed her on the floor slowly making sure she wasn't going to play any tricks on them.

"Release Sari."  
>"Okay."<p>

She let Sari fall to the ground but was caught just in time by Optimus.

Nightshade walked out of the base and activated her thrusters. She flew up in the air but she turned and shot then a huge blast.

"WATCH OUT"

The blast hit the base making a huge hole.

"Have fun HAHAHA!"

She transformed into her jet form and left the place at full speed.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas guys! And Happy New Year!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! You might have noticed that I didn't write a Christmas special and I'm sorry but it just doesn't fit right now in the story. I'm sorry there's no Christmas special. Also I decided to change some things from the cartoon to safe some time and chapters.

I don't own Transformers Animated and any of the characters in this story, except Shadow/Nightshade/Glitter.

**Thought**

_Common Link or flash back/memory_

"I'm back!"

"Shadow where were you! And why are you covered in energon?"

"Oh this. Don't worry about it Blackarachnia it's not mine."

"Shadow! Vhat happened? Why are vou covered in energon?"

"You were right about the autobots."

"So vou know?"

"Yes, I know what they did to my family, so I wanted to set things even."

"And vou fought them?!"  
>"Yes. I could only fight one because the others came to his rescue."<p>

"Are vou hurt?"  
>Shadow switched with Nightshade.<p>

"No. But I couldn't take any chances with the others, I had to leave, luckily I could take my trophy. I want to become a deceptacon and destroy the autobots."

"Before that ve vant vou to meet someone."

Nightshade changed to Shadow.

"Who?"

"Follow me and vou vill vind out."

They walked towards a large door.

"What's this place? Vou never showed me this before."

"It's because it didn't have any use back then."

The doors slid opened and Shadow's optics widened. The room was extremely big and there was a large throne in the center of it. The back of the throne was facing them. They both walked towards the throne and stopped in front of it, Blitzwing kneeled on one knee his head down and Shadow copied him. She could heard a swoosh, she lifted her head so that she could see who was there and her optics widened even more. In front of her was Megatron himself. She stood up and stared at him in shock.

"Dad." She managed to whisper.

"Lord Megatron this is Shadow, you're daughter."

Megatron stood up and walked towards Shadow and stopped when he was in front of her. He was huge compared to Shadow (You have to remember that Shadow is Bumblebee's size).

"Blitzwing leave us."

Blitzwing nodded, stood up and left, but when he passed Shadow he gave her a small smile. The doors slid closed when Blitzwing walked out. Megatron put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've grown."

"Obviously."

"The autobots they took you, I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I didn't know about you until I had this dream. I know what the autobots did and I want them to pay. I want to be a deceptacon."

Megatron grinned.

"Very well. But you need an insignia."

"I have it already."

"Yes but that one isn't official. Our insignia is very different from the autobot's. Thiers's are removable, while ours aren't. If you're a deceptacon, there's no turning back."

Shadow nodded.

"Megatron opened a common link.

"_Starscream I need the insignia."_

"_Yes Lord Megatron."_

Moments later Starscream came in with the insignia. Shadow kneeled down and looked up at Megatron. Then Megatron pressed the flaming hot insignia on Shadow's chest, Shadow didn't even flitch at contact. Then he removed it form Shadow's chest revealing a big purple Deceptacon insignia on her chest. Megatron opened a comic link.

"_Deceptacons gather at the throne room."_

Moments later the deceptacons came inside and gathered around the throne.

"Rise Shadow my new scout."

Shadow stood up revealing her insignia to the rest.

"Now you have to prove you're loyalty to me."

"I don't think so."

"And why not."

"Because I already did."

She took out something from her sub space and throe it on the floor. Everybody's optics widened; on the floor was Bumblebee's arm stained with energon. Shadow grinned.

"I couldn't offline him because his friends came to the rescue, but I could bring this."

"Shadow is this vhy vou are covered in energon?"

"Yep."

Shadow switched to Glitter, but Glitter changed. She wasn't pink anymore; instead she was the same color as Shadow and Nightshade. Her face looked like Random's but instead of red it was purple.

"Yeah! You should heard his screams!"

Glitter then started to laugh hysterically.

"The bot was practically begging for his life! It was so much fun! Let's do it again!"

Glitter changed to Nightshade. She took something from her sub space; a visor, she put them on covering her eyes. The visor was the same as Hothead's.

"Agreed. That autobot scum won't escape us this time. I'll offline him with my own servos!"

Nightshade changed to Shadow, whose eyes were the same but know green. The visor covered them.

"Sorry about that they were excited about crushing autobot scum."

"Is there something you forgot to tell me Blitzwing?"

"Just a minor detail sir."

"A minor detail?"

Blitzwing changed to Random.

"Vell she's like us! HAHAHA!"

"Care to tell me why?"

Random stopped laughing and his face fell and he switched back to Icy.

"Lord Megatron, I can not. I swore upon the All-spark."

"Well as you're leader I command you to tell me!"

Icy changed to Hothead but said nothing. Megatron glared at him and Random overpowered Hothead.

"Okay I'll tell you! They did the same thing they did to me!"  
>"Who?"<br>"The autobots!"

Hothead overpowered him.

"IDIOT!"

Hothead was going to punch himself on the face, but Icy switched and stopped. The three of them kept switching back and forth.

"That's it!"

Hothead punched himself on the head, hard making the head spin non-stop. Their body didn't have anybody who controlled it, so it fell backwards. The head continued spinning but stopped at Icy. He immediately off lined his optics and he just lay motionless.

"Blitzwing!"

Shadow ran over and started to shake him.

"Come on! Wake up! What happened?"

"Blitzy here is having a fight with himself, they can't fight each other physically, so they knock themselves out and they fight inside their head."

"They fight in their head?"

"They always fight for control over their body. Just imagine miniature Icy, Hothead and Random each having their own body, inside Blitzwings big head fighting for control."

"Thank you for the explanation Starscream, but I need him online."

"Well, you just have to wait for the fight to be over."

"And how long does that take?"

"Not long it's usually Hothead who wins."

"Well is he going to wake up soon?"

"Yes, and Shadow I wouldn't stay there if I was you. In fact get away from him."

"Bite me."

"As you wish. Don't blame me for what's going to happen next, I warned you."

"Fine."

Shadow moved back to where she was standing and Lugnut took her place.

"Lugnut I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Silence Starscream! Lord Megatron needs Blitzwing online so he will be online!"  
>"Is he always like this?"<p>

"Welcome to my world."

"Blitzwing online!"

Then a fist came in contact with Lugnut's face sending him flying to the wall.

"STAY OUT OF THE FIGHT LUGNUT VOU GLITCH-"

His optics off lined again and he lay motionless again.

"Wait for it. Okay. 3 2 1."

"AND STAY DOWN HOTHEAD!"

"Brother are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shadow."

"Brother? You're not my son."

"Ve vere both adopted by Starscream's mother."

"So they're both your siblings?"

"Unfortunately yes Lord Megatron."

"Great."

"So what's the plan dad?"

"I want to know what know what you can do. I have to see if these deceptacons have actually taught you something useful."

"Okay, they all trained me."

"They all trained you? Okay what did Starscream train you in?"

"Target shooting."

"Okay, I expected better."  
>They went over what the Lugnut and Blackarachnia taught Shadow until they reached Blitzwing.<p>

"Well, what did Blitzwing teach you?"  
>"How to attack and defend, he taught me how to fight in the sky and improve my flying skills."<p>

"Well, looks like it wasn't a waste of time. All of you dismissed go back to what you were doing."

They all made their way out of the room but Megatron stopped Shadow.

"I'm glad that you decided to join the deceptacon cause. I was hoping that when I found you that I wasn't to late."

"I would never join those autobots! Not after what they did to mother. I have no idea what they did to Blitzwing and me but they will pay for everything. Dad can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Was I like this before the autobots took me?"

"No, You weren't like this."

"Blitzwing is not going to tell us what happened to both of us, so I'm going to find out."

"Yes, it will be very helpful to know what happened all this time."

"Also dad, the autobot that off lined mom and took me is here on Earth and I know where he is."

"Tomorrow we will terminate the autobot that did this to us, right now you need to clean yourself and recharge. We will talk tomorrow."

"Okay dad. Good recharge."

Shadow gave him a hug and he hugged her back. She left the throne room; Blitzwing was waiting for her outside.

"Come, I'll show vou to vour room."

Shadow nodded and followed Blitzwing.

"I vas surprised that vou decided to join us. I thought that vou vould remain a neutral."

"What made you think that?"

"The fact that vou are dating an autobot."

"Shut up. I joined you for revenge."

"Vou do know that now vou both are know enemies."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now"

"Vell it kind of does, vou might have to offline him in the future."

"I won't let happen. I won't let them."

"Then I vill help vou. If he makes vou happy, consider him my 'vriend'. If it's needed I'll do everything I can to safe his skin."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Yes. Ve deceptacons aren't as heartless as the autobots say. Ve might as vell be nicer, but ve always have a thick shell to go through before vou uncover our nice side. Some of us have it deep inside of them, like Starscream, but some loose it and become heartless and need some bot to help them vind it, like Megatron."

"How do they loose it?"

"Vell, in his case they take it away from him. I can't tell vou anymore, I should stop my big mouth vrom spilling secrets."

"You can trust me brother, don't worry."

"I know I can, vou are my zizzy."

"I thought Random was the only one that called me that."

"He's not the only one. Believe it or not Hothead also says it."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell vou later, right know vou have to settle down in vour new room."

They stopped in front of a grey door.

"Put vour servo on the scanner."

Shadow obeyed; she put her servo on the scanner and the screen came to live.

"Recognized Shadow."

"The door slid open and Shadow stepped inside.

"Good recharge zizzy."

"Good recharge brother."

The door slid closed and Shadow explored her room. It was big, it had a desk with a chair, a bed and there was a door to another room. She opened the door and found out it was a shower. She decided to take a quick shower and then decide what to do next.  
>After the shower she was sitting on her bed that was made out of metal but to her surprise, it was very comfortable. She took out her wings and left them out.<p>

"**You are a deceptacon, you leave your wings out."**

She decided to go to sleep and figure out the rest in the morning. She lay down on her bed and off lined her optics.

She woke up lazily her optics buzzed to life. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"**That was the worst recharge ever."**

She went over to her bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face to wake her up. She dried her face with her towel and looked at her self in the mirror.

"GAH!"  
>She fell backwards flat on her back; she stood up and rushed to her room. She looked at her self on the mirror that was on the desk.<p>

"**What happened to me?"**

What Shadow saw in the mirror was her, but she had Blitzwing's helmet.

"**What the slag!?" **

She changed to Glitter but now her face switched.

"Well that's a pickle!"

Her face switched back.

"Well it's more practical like this, but how the slag did this happen?"  
>Then she took a good look at her self and screamed. She looked like Blitzwing, but smaller and she was a femme. She didn't have the cannons and the missile launchers but the rest was the same. The strange thing was that her paint was grey, like if she was off line. Her eyes still shone the different colors that each personality had. Thankfully Shadow stilled had her two optics, Nightshade had all her teeth her eyes were stilled covered by the visor and Glitter looked exactly like Random except for the fact that she was purple instead of red.<p>

"What the slag is wrong with me! Why do I look like Blitzwing?!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Shadow are vou okay? I heard vou scream."

"Blitzwing something wrong with me."

"Vell, I can't see if something is vrong vith vou if vou don't open the door."

"It's a big problem."

Icy switched with Random.

"Come on zizzy! Open up!"  
>The door slid open.<p>

"The problem is that I look like you."

Random's face fell and his optics widened and tears started to form in his optics.

"No. No. NO! This can't be happening!"  
>"Random what do you mean?"<br>Random's tears were already falling.

"Shadow I'm sorry! This is my entire fault! This vas never meant to happen!"

"How is this your fault?"  
>"I'm sorry I can't tell. I'm sorry!"<p>

Random then started to run away.

"Blitzwing wait!"

He didn't listen and continued to run.

"Please tell me! I need to know!"

"I can't!

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts! Every time I think or mention it! It hurts!"

"Mention what?"  
>"I just can't tell vou!"<p>

They continued to run until they left the base. Shadow blasted him on the leg making him fall. She rushed over to his side.

"Please Blitzwing try! It also involves me! I have to know!"

Tears were still falling from Random's optics.

"I can't I just can't." He whispered.

"Maybe you can't but how about the others."

"They also can't vou don't know the pain it brings back."

"Please Blitzwing, Random, Brother, I know it hurts but I need to know. It might be the only thing that I'll get to know about my past. Please."

"The problem is that I can't tell vou."

"Can you tell it to dad and me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't vant another bot to see vhat ve suffered. I vas glad that vou don't remember it. It's hard living vith a past like ours. It haunts vou every day. The images always appear vhen vou offline vour eyes, always appears in vour dreams. It drives vou insane! It's vhy I'm like this!"  
>Random then started to sob.<p>

"It's okay Random, I'm here and they're here. The past was the past we can't do anything about it, we couldn't change what happened to us."

"The thing is that ve could. I could, could have saved us both! But I didn't! It's all my fault! I can't have vou carry the burden of this memory! I von't be able to live vith myself!"

"But I want to carry it! I want to help you carry it! Please, it's my past too!"

Random switched to Icy.

"Vou don't understand. Please just listen to me!"  
>"Why all the secrets? You can trust me! It has something about me and I need to know! Why are you keeping it away from me?!"<p>

"BECAUSE THEY PUT MY CIRCUITRY IN VOU!"

Suddenly everything was quiet and Shadow's eyes widened. Icy realized what he said ad sat down and put his face in his servos.

"They put your circuitry in?"

"Yes."

"But, how?"

"Sit down this is going to take a vhile."

Shadow sat next to him and looked at him.

"It started after vou vere captured by the autobots."

* Inside story *

_They took vou to vhere they put every deceptacon no matter their age; the stockade. Vou vere kept there like if vou vere a prisoner of var, I know this, because I vas there too. The day the autobots took the deceptacon base, vou veren't the only bot that vas separated from the parents. But I vasn't as lucky as vou, both my parents vere killed in front of me. Vou vere just a sparkling and I vas almost a youngling. _

_Before I continue I have to tell vou that all the memories I first gave vou vere fake. All of them except the one-vere Swiftwind dies that did happen. Vou vere adopted by Swiftwind but not at that young age, ve vere both much older. _

_Ve grew up in an autobot prison vor about the equivalent of two human years. That doesn't mean much to a youngling it doesn't change anything, but to a sparkling two years are the same as two hundred. I vas six hundred years old vhen thus took place. They gave us food, but they didn't take special care of us. I taught vou how to talk and walk and some games. Ve both took care of each other. _

_It vas an ordinary day vhen a bot that I've never seen stood in front of our cell, accompanied by some guards. They started talking but ve couldn't hear. Then the cell door opened and I remember picking vou up and running out of the cell and in to the hallway. The guards quickly started to follow but despite the fact that I vas carrying vou, ve vere still faster. _

_Then vor the first time, I remember activating my thrusters and tried to fly away. It slowed us down at first, because I was trying to figure out how to fly. After getting the hang of it, ve quickly lost them. _

_Ve vent through different corridors and ve quickly got lost. There vere many prisoners all of them wearing the deceptacon insignia that ve had. I decided to continue flying that vay. Then after a few moments of flying, ve reached cells that had no prisoners. Ve reached a door but I heard a small tapping sound coming from one of the cells. _

_I flew over and saw that it was a bot my age. Without hesitation I opened the door letting the bot out._

"_Thanks."_

_He had a British accent and had a small deceptacon insignia._

"_No problem. Do vou know the vay out?"  
>"No, but I know where to get closer to the exit. Right know we're under ground and I know where the way up is, that's why the but me here alone."<em>

"_I'm Icy."_

"_Shockwave. Who's that?"_

"_This is my little zizzy Shadow. Say hi."_

"_Hi Shockwave."_

"_Hey can I go with you guys, we can help each other get out."_

"_Sure."_

"_Can you guys walk, I can't fly?"  
>"Shadow vant to walk."<em>

"_Yep!"_

_I tried to deactivate the thrusters but I ended up landing on my faceplate an vou started to laugh._

"_Come on, we have to be quiet, we don't want to be caught."_

_Ve both stood up and there I saw that the bot vas taller than me and had one large red optic. I grabbed vour servo and ve started to walk._

"_So how long were you guys here for?"_

"_Well, two years. How about vou?"_

"_I don't know there's a guard that's been here for the same time I've been here. Like forever, I never knew my parents but the guard told me I was a deceptacon, an enemy to the autobots, that's why they lock us up, we didn't even do anything! Did you guys know you're parents?"_

"_Yes, I knew mine but the autobots killed them both. Shadow how about vou?"_

"_My mama fell asleep in front of autobot. Then autobot take me away from mama. Daddy tried to get me back but autobot run."_

"_Vhat she means is that an autobot killed her mother but her dad survived."_

"_You understand her?"_

"_I taught her how to talk."_

"_Are you guys actually brother and sister?"_

"_No, but she's my new vamily and I'm hers. Ve're vamily."_

"_Lucky, I have no vamily."_

"_Shockwave want to be my second brother?"_

"_You asking me if I want to join your family?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_But we just met."_

"_Doesn't matter. You alone, we alone, we can be bigger family."_

"_So vou vant to be the next member of our family?"  
>"I never had a family, so this is the next best thing. So yeah, I want to be part of your family." <em>

"_Yeah! New brother Shockwave!"  
>Ve continued walking around endless hallways and climbed different flights of stairs when we finally stopped vor a break. The three of us vere very tired and surprisingly ve had lost the autobot guards but ve kept quiet and ve hid vhen ve heard footsteps. Ve continued to walk across the maze this prison vas and then ve came across a huge door. Thinking it vas the exit and that the autobot guards vere nowhere to be seen ve vere trying to find a way to open the door vhen we stopped and turned around vinding two autobot guards with their guns pointed at us. <em>

_Ve vere paralyzed in fear not knowing vhat to do. Then vou ran past the guards and started shouting at us to do the same. One of the guards vent after vou and the other stayed in front of us vith his gun still pointed at us. The guard came back carrying vou. The other guard picked up Shockwave despite his kicking and punching. The bot that vas carrying vou picked me up I didn't fight back because I vas wondering vhy vou veren't fighting back. Then I saw that there was energon leaking vrom vour lip. I started to shout at the autobot and kicked and punched, then everything went black and I don't know vhat append next. I opened my optics and a bright light hit me and everything vas blurry. _

_It took a nanoclick vor my optics to adjust to the bright light. I wanted to sit up but I couldn't, I tried to move my arms, my stabilizing servos but I couldn't, I turned my head and saw that my arms and stabilizing servos vere chained down to vhat looked like a table. I turned my head the other vay and saw vou on another table trying to wiggle free._

"_Shadow! Are vou okay?"  
>"Me okay! Big brother okay?"<em>

"_Yes, don't vorry I'll get us out of here!" _

_Then a two bots came in._

"_Sentinel these are just sparklings! They couldn't know where the deceptacon base is!"_

"_Shut it Wheeljack! Don't you know? I'm Sentinel Prime now so call me by that name now! Sparklings or not they still may know!"_

"_But Sentinel Prime, sir they're just sparklings!"_

"_Where's Perceptor?!"_

"_Right here Sentinel." _

"_There you are! Can you make these bots talk?"  
>"Actually I've been observing these two for some time and they make perfect candidates for my triple changer program."<br>"But sir, they're sparklings."_

"_Yes, but they both have the processor power of a youngling. They're the perfect bots to test the experiment."_

"_Here's the deal, if they don't talk you get to use them for your experiment. Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

"_But Perceptor, they're just sparklings!"_

"_Deceptacon sparklings. You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment Wheeljack, that's one of the reasons why I deleted mine."_

_The bot walked over to us._

"_Sparklings, where is the deceptacon base?"  
>"Didn't vou already capture it?"<em>

"_That was one base, we're is the other one?"_

_The other bot started to walk towards vou and vou started to scream and cry._

"_Sentinel you're scaring the sparkling."  
>"Why would I be scarring the sparkling?"<em>

"_You bot away from me! You kill mama! Stay away!"_

"_Wait Perceptor this is Megatron's sparkling!"_

"_You mean the sparkling that you stole from the base?"_

"_Yeah! It's the same one!"  
>"Get away!"<em>

"_Leave her alone vou autobot scum!"_

_Sentinel turned to face me._

"_Watch your mouth!"  
>"Vou should watch vour back! Vour nothing but a murder! Vou killed her mother and took her away vrom her dad! The most powerful of all deceptacons! When he vinds vou, vou're going to be offline!"<em>

"_The mech has a point, you just put yourself inside Megatron's death list."_

_Sentinel stood in front of me._

"_Where is the deceptacon base? Answer me!"  
>"Go to the Pit!" <em>

"_Perceptor, they're all yours."_

_Then two bots freed us, but before ve could move they carried us to another room. _

_I regret saying that because the thing is that I could have prevented all that pain, because I did know where the deceptacon base was. I wasn't doing it because I was being loyal to the deceptacon cause; it was because it was my father's last dying wish. Still, the base was saved and even after the war I didn't tell anyone._

_They placed us in two different tables and tied us down. Vou vere shacking and vas scared and so vas I. _

"_Brother what are they going to do to us?"_

"_I don't know zizzy, but I'll try to get us out of here."_

"_Let's start with the femme, she's the youngest."_

"_NO! Leave her alone! Start vith me! Please!"_

"_Sorry, but she's younger than vou and ve have to see the difference in order."_

"_NO! Please!"_

"_Sorry kid, but I can't. Wheeljack start the machine."_

_I heard a few beeps and then the hum of an engine. Then the bot came over and he opened vour head accessing into vour processor. He grabbed a wire and stopped._

"_This might hurt."_

_But before any of could say anything he connected the wire into vour head and vour optics off lined._

"_Okay Wheeljack turn it off."_

_He unplugged the wire vrom vour processor and vour head returned to normal._

_(This part of the story is going to be told from my point of view)_

_The bot walked towards Blitzwing and opened his head accessing his processor._

"_Vait! Before vou do anything vhat happened to Shadow?"  
>"She's just unconscious. Again this might hurt." <em>

_He plugged in the wire into Blitzwing's processor and his optics off lined but after a few moments they on lined again. He started to trash around desperately trying to free himself. Then the bot saw his processor splitting into three. Blitzwing's eyes started to change and then he off lined his optics and let out a scream. The scream was nothing that the bot had ever heard it made his protoform shake. It was the mix of a high-pitched scream, a wailing dog and a hum. It was extremely weird and horrible to hear. _

_His processor started to glow then his whole body was covered by the glow until you couldn't see him, but the scream never stopped._

_When the glowing disappeared so did the screaming. The wire unplugged itself and before his head went back to normal, his processor was slit into three. One side was glowing red, the other blue and the last one looked like it was off line but when the bot went closer to see what happened, it turned out to be glowing a black light then his head went back to normal._

"_Wheeljack I think we did it."_

"_I think so too Perceptor." _

"_We should wake the kid up."_

"_Agreed."  
>The bot took something from his sub space and held it in his servo before turning it on. Once the machine was on he placed it one Blitzwing's arm, sending a wave of electricity through him. <em>

_Blitzwing on lined his optics with a start._

"_Vhat happened?"_

_Then his face switched to Hothead's (who still had all of his teeth)_

"_Vhat did vou do to me vou autobot scum!" _

_Then he switched back to Icy._

"_Vhat vas that? Vhat happened?"_

"_See for yourself kid."  
>Wheeljack placed a mirror in front of him. <em>

_His face switched to Hothead who was about to shout something when he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. Then his face changed to Random._

"_Vell that's a pickle! HAHAHAHAHA!" _

_Then his face changed back to Icy.  
>"Vhat did vou do to me? Vhat did vou do? Tell me!"<br>"This wasn't suppose to happen."_

"_Vou vere going to do this to Shadow too! Vou vere going to turn her into this!"_

"_We're still going to. We just discovered how, it's all in your circuitry. We just take some of yours and we put it in her."_

"_I von't let vou!"  
>"You and what army?"<br>He switched to Hothead and he began to try to lift his arm up. _

"_You think you can break those? You're just a sparkling!"  
>Then with a loud bang he broke his arm free."<em>

"_I'm not a normal sparkling anymore! And vou von't hurt Shadow!"  
>Then he punched himself in the head, nocking himself unconscious. <em>

"_Well this just makes our job easier."_

_The bot went over to open his processor, but it wouldn't even budge. _

"_What the slag?"_

"_Wheeljack wake him up."_

_He did what he was told and he send a wave of electricity through Blitzwing's body waking him up the bot took this chance to open the processor._

"_Vhat? NO!"_

_Then Blitzwing's eyes off lined and the bot started to mess with his processor. Took a wire from here and there, unscrewed something here, took this too and then closed the processor._

_(Back to Blitzwing) _

_I woke up to the sound of a scream, I looked over and I saw vou going through vhat I vent through and I couldn't take it, the others couldn't take it, Hothead tried to break our other arm free, but the electric shock weakened us. So ve vere vorced to vhat vou suffer. And vhen vou screamed in pain I vas more disparate to vree myself to help vou. Finally they turned the machine off and vou stopped moving, I thought vou vere offline and so did they. They vreed vou vrom the table, they vere carrying vou out, vhen vou voke up and hit the bot in the faceplate. Vou vell and ran towards me and vreed me vrom the table. Ve ran towards the door but it vas sealed tight, then it slid open._

"_Run! Get out of here!" the bot shouted._

_Vithout thinking twice ve ran out of the room. Then a loud alarm rang and there vas a bright red flashing light and guards started to run. There vas a group of guards running towards us, but they passed us Vithout noticing, I could hear them say something about an escaped bounty hunter. _

_Ve continued to run, hiding vrom guards, just in case they vere after us too. Ve ran inside a room in order to hide vrom the guards, it vas dark and the only light vas the one vrom our optics. _

"_Our you guys hiding too?"  
>"Vho's there deceptacon or autobot?"<em>

"_Deceptacon. How about you?"  
>"Ve are both deceptacons. Yes ve both are hiding."<em>

"_Where is bot?"_

_The bot had vhat humans call a flashlight._

"_Hey there."_

_The bot in front of us was a youngling at least 1400 years old._

"_Vou are the bounty hunter that they are looking vor?"_

"_Yep! Names Lockdown."_

"_Vhat did vou do?"_

"_I stole some data from the Council's computer."  
>"How did vou do that?"<br>"I'm one of the best." _

"_Do vou know the vay out?"  
>"Yep, but ve are going to need a distraction."<em>

"_I'll be vou're distraction if vou can promise me something."  
>"Shoot."<em>

"_Promise me that vou vill make sure that Shadow gets out safely."_

"_I promise, here's what I need you to do."_

_Lockdown explained me his plan and I vas ready._

"_Okay Shadow, I need vou to go with Lockdown here, he's going to take care of vou vor now. Okay?"_

"_Will I see big brother again?"_

"_Yes, I promise."_

_I picked vou up and handed vou over to Lockdown._

"_You know what to do kid."  
>I nodded and headed out. I don't know if vou made it out or not, but I remember seeing vou both run out of the room. I know from Lockdown that vou did make it out, it vas just a matter of time until ve vere reunited thanks to Swiftwind.<em>

_* End story * _

"So the autobots used us as lab rats?"

"Yes, but I still don't know how they managed to block out vour other personalities back then, unlike me vou didn't show signs of other personalities."

"I'm sorry."

"For vhat?"  
>"For being a burden to you, if it wasn't for me, you would be normal."<p>

He immediately changed to Hothead.

"Vou vere never a burden! Vou are my zister, my only true vamily! I vould risk my life vor vour safety!"

"Same here brother. But I still don't know why I'm all grey."

He switched to Icy.

"That! Vou don't need to vorry about that! Vou just need a new paint job. Follow me."

They walked back to the cave and Blitzwing lead her into a room she remembered from the tour, but never entered.

"Come on don't vorry. This is vere vou can get a new paint job. Vou just choose the colors here and vou enter the other room and vait vor a second and vour done. I'll leave vou to this I'm-"

Icy was replaced by Random.

"Going to go dance! Cha cha cha!"

He danced his way out of the door leaving Shadow alone.

"Vell we need colors that we all like.'

"**How about pink?"  
>"NO! We need black!"<br>"I agree with Nightshade on this."**

"**Okay how about purple? Like before."**

"**Fine."**

"**I suggest that we add a third color, most deceptacons have three colors."**

"**PINK!"  
>"NO!"<br>"What about silver?"**

"**YEAH! Shinny!"**

"**It's better than pink. As long as we have black, I'm fine with it."**

She typed the colors in the computer and went inside the room that Blitzwing told her to.

She waited for a while until she felt a tickling sensation, she tried hard not to laugh, but Glitter started laughing, Nightshade quickly told her to shut it and Shadow finally took control and kept both of them quiet.

She looked at her self in the mirror that was in the other side of the room.

Her face was silver, her neck was black and from the base of her neck to her shoulders was purple. Her upper arms and chest were black, her hands and lower arms were silver. She has a purple stripe that went across her waist like a belt. Her thighs were black and her knees were purple and the rest of her legs were silver, her feet were black. The top of her wings was black and the bottom was purple. Her helmet was black but it was outlined in purple.

She walked out the room, satisfied with her paint job and was on her way to the common room, to see what was the day's schedule.


End file.
